No me dejes ir
by RowCinzia
Summary: Cuando tenía 16 años Ranma Saotome se dio cuenta de que había encontrado al amor de su vida, pero un accidente puede cambiarlo todo. ¿Qué ocurre cuando encuentras al amor de tu vida por segunda vez?
1. Prólogo

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Disclaimer: Creo que es importante recalcar que esta historia se trata de un ****DRAMA-ROMANCE**

* * *

**-Prólogo-**

-¿Puedes creer que me hayan nombrado la sous chef?- pregunta emocionada mi novia mientras me cuenta su grandioso día.

Yo sonrío complacido porque amo la forma en como se entusiasma.

-No me sorprende, eres la mejor chef cariño- respondo acariciando sus nudillos con mi pulgar mientras caminamos rumbo al auto. Tenemos que ir a casa de mi madre.

-Solo dices eso porque amas mi comida- responde ella mirándome a los ojos.

-Te amo más a ti- me detengo, quiero besarla en ese mismo instante así que la tomo por la cintura acercándola más a mí.

-¡Ranma!- dice con sorpresa –vamos tarde ya.

-No me importa- acerco mis labios a su bonito y sonrojado rostro para tomar lo que sé mi cuerpo exige, sus labios.

Ukyo y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida, éramos vecinos en el pueblo donde mis padres habían decidido formar una familia en China. Y conforme crecimos el cariño fraternal se convirtió en amor, ella es el amor de mi vida.

Claro que no todo siempre puede ser igual, nuestra ansia por conocer el mundo nos obligaba a salir a explorarlo. Ukyo fue quien inicio nuestro éxodo, estudio gastronomía en Europa y mientras tanto yo me eduque en finanzas en la capital.

Y es que mi padre había fundado, junto con su mejor amigo. una constructora en Japón. De algún modo, aún cuando ya se había divorciado de mi madre y no vivía con nosotros me fue encaminando para tomar su lugar en la empresa algún día. Somos bastante cercanos y más ahora que se ha decidido en darle rienda a su verdadera pasión, las artes marciales.

Y luego todo tuvo sentido cuando fue mi momento de salir realmente al mundo, por lo que Ukyo y yo decidimos vivir juntos en Japón. Tomé el lugar de mi padre en la empresa cuando dijo que estaba harto de trabajar.

Ukyo es una grandiosa chef y yo ahora soy un empresario. Tengo pensado proponerle matrimonio a Ukyo este fin de semana. Y eso me tiene entusiasmado, empezar una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas será magnífico.


	2. Lo siento

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**-Lo siento-**

¿Estoy soñando?

Escucho un goteo constante muy cerca del oído, trato de abrir los ojos pero me pesan los párpados.

¿Dónde estoy?

Escucho pasos, puertas que se abren, gente que habla. Pero no distingo nada.

De nuevo hago el intento de abrir los ojos y cuando lo hago comienzo a ver una luz cegadora.

Ahora es la boca lo que quiero mover.

-¡Esta despertando!- escucho que alguien habla, grita. Luego unas manos que me tocan el brazo y toman mi mano –Amor ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿Qué?- es lo primero que sale de mis labios, mi voz suena tan aspera como siento la garganta.

Ahora ya puedo ver mejor, frente a mí veo un par de ojos azul oscuro que me miran con anhelo.

Trato de levantarme, pero me es imposible con la cantidad de cables que están pegados a mi cuerpo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- dice la chica frente a mí –he llamado ya al doctor ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto con dificultad, siento la boca como un desierto.

-En el hospital amor- es lo único que puede responder porque entonces entra un hombre vestido con una bata blanca, lleva unos gruesos lentes redondos que se resbalan del puente de su nariz, asumo es el médico que mencionó la chica antes.

El hombre se acerca más, toma mi muñeca y luego mira su reloj de pulsera -¿Cómo te sientes Ranma?- pregunta.

Yo lo miro con curiosidad y él me imita -¿Ranma?

-¿Es a mí?- supongo que yo soy Ranma, ¿soy Ranma?

-Sí ¿cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la cabeza y siento la boca seca- explico lo mejor que puedo sin tener que emplear muchas palabras, tragar saliva es una tortura.

-Te daré un poco de agua, pero aún no puedes tomarla libremente- explica el médico acercándome un vaso con agua.

Al verlo siento la necesidad de beberla por completo, la lengua saborea ya lo que esta por probar.

-Lo del dolor de cabeza es normal, tuviste un accidente feo.

Tomo un trago del líquido, es peor de lo que esperaba, la mitad del agua que trato de tragar cae en mi barbilla y se derrama por el cuello -¿un accidente?¿qué clase de accidente?- pregunto preocupado.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- vuelve a hablar la chica junto a mí.

-No- respondo francamente.

-Un auto nos golpeo cuando íbamos camino a casa de tu mamá, nos saco del camino.

Veo que habla la chica, analizándola con más calma noto que tiene unos rasguños en la frente y un brazo enyesado. Pero por más familiaridad con que me habla no logro reconocerla.

¿Debería conocerla?

-Perdona pero no recuerdo nada- le explico.

El doctor se acerca nuevamente y revisa mis ojos, pasa una molesta luz frente a ellos y yo parpadeo instintivamente.

-Ranma ¿sabes quien soy?- pregunta.

-¿El médico que me esta atendiendo?

Tanto él como la chica se miran mutuamente, al parecer no es la respuesta que esperaban.

-Soy Tofu- dice esperando otra clase de reacción de mi parte.

Pero yo solo lo miro, encogiéndome de hombros, tratando de disculparme por no recordarlo.

-Perdón pero no te recuerdo- muevo la cabeza negando.

-Ranma- me llama la chica –pero sí sabes quien soy ¿cierto?

Vuelvo a negar la cabeza y ella me mira con ojos abiertos, luego vuelve su mirada al doctor y él suspira.

-Puede ser perfectamente normal Ukyo- habla con la chica, pero yo estoy atento a lo que tenga que decir. Al parecer no es normal que no sepa quienes son –sufrió un golpe muy fuerte y su cerebro estuvo un poco hinchado al inicio. Han pasado un par de semanas desde lo ocurrido.

-¿Un par de semanas?- pregunto, esto ya me esta preocupando.

-Tranquilo Ranma, la perdida momentánea de memoria es un proceso normal en accidentes como el que tuvieron.

-Es mi culpa- dice la chica entre sollozos –yo te distraje.

No me gusta verla así, aún cuando no logro recordar quien es no me gusta verla llorando.

-Seguro que no fue tu culpa- digo para calmarla y no puedo evitar cerrar nuevamente los ojos.

-¿Ranma?- me llama y yo hago un ruido para responder -¿puede quedarse dormido nuevamente?

Supongo que la segunda pregunta es para el médico.

-Estará despierto y después volverá a dormir por un rato, no tienes de que preocuparte Ukyo.

Ukyo, así se llama la chica. Es un nombre bonito. Trato de acompasar mi respiración para evitar pensar en el ardor de la garganta.

De pronto escucho un _bip_ constante, un sonido que se repite de tal forma que me produce sosiego. Tal vez deba descansar, el médico dijo que era normal que tuviese sueño después de todo.

Estoy en eso cuando vuelvo a escuchar pasos, gente que habla, puertas que se abren.

Quizá deba abrir nuevamente los ojos para ver que esta pasando, porque hay tanto movimiento.

En esta ocasión no se me dificulta abrirlos y cuando lo hago hay una mujer pelirroja recostada sobre mi brazo. Supongo que esa es la razón por la cuál comenzó a dolerme.

-Perdón- le digo con voz apagada, me aclaro la garganta y trato nuevamente –disculpe.

La mujer abre los ojos, se había quedado dormida sobre mí.

-¡Oh mi niño!- dice con ojos llorosos -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele el brazo- digo mirando mi brazo aplastado por su cuerpo, la mujer se levanta de inmediato y se sienta derecha sobre la silla que esta junto a mi cama.

-Debí haberme quedado dormida cariño- soba mi brazo, pero la sensación de sus manos sobre mi adormilado cuerpo es peor.

-Mejor no haga eso- le digo entrecerrando un poco los ojos y ella me mira con notable sorpresa.

-¿Sabes quién soy Ranma?

Yo la miro con mayor detalle, tal vez si hago un esfuerzo pueda recordarlo. Veo su cabello rojizo y sus ojos azul claro. Por la forma en como me ha hablado asumo que será un pariente mío.

-Mi madre- me aventuro a decir y ella grita abrazándome en el proceso.

-Sabía que no me olvidarías.

Ok, entonces sí es mi madre. Pero siendo justos con mi memoria la verdad es que no la recuerdo. Ahora no sé como zafarme de esta situación.

-La verdad- le digo con cautela, no quiero volver a hacer llorar a una mujer –solo lo adiviné.

-¡Oh!- dice ella separándose de mí, cosa que agradezco porque comenzaba a sofocarme -¡Oh cielos!

Mi madre se pone en pie y camina hasta la puerta de la habitación, luego se detiene y regresa conmigo.

-¿En verdad no me recuerdas?

La miro con una disculpa –creo que no es personal, hace un rato estaba el médico y una chica a los que aparentemente no he reconocido tampoco.

-¿Hace un rato?

-Sí- seguro no los habrá visto –cuando desperté la primera vez.

-Cariño- me dice acariciando mi frente –despertaste hace un par de días y después volviste a quedarte dormido.

* * *

Lo que he aprendido en esta cama de hospital es que el tiempo pasa de una manera muy extraña a como yo lo recuerdo, aunque en mis circunstancias parece que no recuerdo nada.

No recuerdo a mi madre, no recuerdo a mi hermana. ¡Así es! resulta que tengo también una hermana y es menor que yo.

Aunque para ser justos ni siquiera me recuerdo a mi mismo.

Tampoco recuerdo a la chica que me visita, la que viene a veces sola, a veces acompañada de mi hermana, a veces de mi madre, la de ojos azules que se llama Ukyo.

Hay días en los que quisiera preguntarle que es ella de mí, supongo que una prima.

Hoy por primera vez en muchos días no hay nadie aquí cuando despierto, la ventana de la habitación está cerrada con las persianas pero puedo ver bajo estas el reflejo azulado de la noche.

Muevo las piernas y me siento en la cama, suspiro. La cabeza ya no me duele como otras veces y el sonido de máquinas a mi alrededor ha ido disminuyendo. Llevo la muñeca del brazo izquierdo enyesada y por lo que ha comentado el doctor tengo varios moretones en la cara, aunque por extraño que parezca no la siento diferente.

Giro mi cuerpo y con cuidado me muevo para salir de las cobijas, la espalda me duele un poco menos. Inspiro con fuerza cuando me siento en la orilla de la cama, me recargo en el porta suero que esta conectado a mi mano derecha y lo empleo de bastón para bajar los pies al suelo.

Aún traigo una de esas ridículas batas de hospital puesta, por lo menos estoy solo así que no hace falta que me cuide de que alguien me vea desnudo por la espalda.

Camino hasta el baño y enciendo las luces, es la primera vez que voy a verme en el espejo y siento tanto nervios como curiosidad por igual. Imagino que tengo una vaga idea de cómo soy por ver a mi madre y hermana, supongo debo tener ojos azules como ellas aunque no estoy del todo seguro tomando en cuenta que ambas son pelirrojas y yo tengo cabello negro. ¡Oh sí! Lo he visto, llevo una melena mediana que alcanzo a ver de reojo cuando estoy en la cama.

Es la hora de la verdad, avanzo con paso decidido y alzo la vista para ver el espejo y los secretos que me revelará sobre mí mismo.

-¡Vaya! Soy bastante apuesto- digo en voz alta porque es verdad, tengo ojos azules como mi familia, una recta nariz, pómulos marcados cuando sonrío. Mi sonrisa no es del todo perfecta, mis labios suben un poco más en el lado derecho cuando muestro los dientes.

Soy de cara redonda pero tengo el mentón marcado y llevo una barba ligera, aunque presiento que no es usual en mí, no sé porque pero no me agrada como se me ve.

Por supuesto no me son indiferentes las marcas de cicatrices que tengo por todo el rostro, el ojo derecho esta hinchado a comparación del izquierdo. Tengo también unos cortes en el cuello y al bajar un poco la bata veo que también tengo moretones en la clavícula.

-¡Oh genial! ¡Tengo abdominales!- digo con una profunda alegría, la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de la musculatura de mi propia anatomía.

¿Será natural este cuerpo o soy un adicto al deporte?, me pregunto cuando doblo el brazo derecho frente al espejo para ver los biceps formarse.

Sigo revisándome, al parecer tengo viejas marcas en los antebrazos y las piernas. También los nudillos están llenos de callosidades.

Tal vez soy un busca pleitos, me imagino un escenario de peleas continuas y pleitos de bar. Lo cual me causa un poco de risa porque no creo serlo.

Vuelvo a mirar esos ojos azules en el espejo.

-¿Quién es Ranma?- pregunto a mi reflejo y ambos alzamos los hombros en respuesta.

Decido volver a la cama, tal vez mañana por la mañana pueda hablar con el médico ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! Tofu, doctor Tofu Ono. Parece que nos conocemos de tiempo atrás por la familiaridad con la que me habla en las visitas que realiza para revisarme.

Quisiera poder recordarlo también.

Me pregunto, ¿qué otras cosas he olvidado?

* * *

-Buenos días Ranma- escucho la voz del médico, me despierta con un ligero toque en el hombro y yo abro los ojos.

En realidad solo estaba descansando los ojos, después de verme anoche en el espejo me ha costado un poco volver a dormir. Me he quedado gran parte de la noche pensando en el tipo de accidente que tuve para terminar sin recuerdos.

-Buen día- lo miro esforzando mi memoria -¿Doctor Tofu?

-Así es Ranma, parece ser que tus recuerdos recientes permanecen lo cuál es una buena señal.

-¿Una buena señal?- pregunto con un agudo en la voz que no reconozco -¿Cómo puede ser una buena señal si no recuerdo ni siquiera quien soy?

-Es lo que quería venir a explicarte, pero pensaba que podríamos esperar a que llegue tu familia.

-Me gustaría ir escuchando que tiene que decir doctor.

-Bien, pues como ya sabes tuviste un accidente de auto hace unas semanas. El impacto hizo que el auto se volcara y cuando intentaste proteger a Ukyo tú saliste más herido.

-¿Entonces ella iba conmigo en el auto?

-Sí, es correcto. Trataste de detener su cuerpo hacia el asiento con tu brazo izquierdo, por eso te rompiste la muñeca.

-¡Auch!- le digo con una sonrisa –eso suena doloroso y explica muchas cosas.

-Jaja al menos tu buen sentido del humor ha quedado intacto.

-¿Así que soy una persona con buen sentido del humor?

-Sí, eres muy optimista. Un gran hombre de hecho.

-¿Somos amigos doctor?

-Sí, no los más cercanos pero somos amigos Ranma.

-Y… ¿tengo chica?- pregunto en broma pero él me mira con seriedad -¿no me digas que soy más de los que gustan de los chicos?

-Jajaja tienes chica Ranma- responde con una risa y subiéndose las gafas por segunda ocasión en lo que hablamos.

-¿Entonces porqué esa cara Tofu? Puedo tutearte ¿cierto?

-Sí, puedes hacerlo Ranma. Y la cara de preocupación fue porque tu chica es Ukyo, pensé que lo habías entendido.

-¿Ukyo?- pregunto con algo de pánico, no me malinterpreten es una chica linda y muy amable pero no creo que sea mi tipo.

-Así es.

-¿De verdad? Pensé que ella.

-¿Qué?

-No sé, creí que era mi prima o algún pariente.

-Será mejor que no compartas esa teoría con ella cuando venga de visita.

-Entiendo.

-Creo que se sentiría mal.

-Sí, sí, comprendo.

-Bueno, ahora respecto a tu memoria. Parece ser que la hinchazón que tuviste al inicio del accidente provocó una lesión que no va a mejorar.

-¿Pero puede empeorar?

-No, el tiempo que te hemos tenido en observación nos ha dado la pauta de que no estas empeorando. Pero tus recuerdos anteriores son otra historia, posiblemente con el tiempo regresen.

-Esto es grave Tofu.

-Lo sé Ranma, pero tu familia y los que te queremos te ayudaremos a que recuperes tu memoria.

-¿Recuperar mi memoria?- río levemente -¿Qué pasa si no sucede?

Empiezo a respirar con dificultad, creo que me estoy aterrando. ¿Qué será de mí si no recuerdo quién soy? Vaya, ni siquiera recordaba que tenía novia y esa clase de cosas deben ser importantes.

-Tranquilo Ranma, te pondremos en terapia para ayudarte con el proceso.

Miro con terror a Tofu -¿Y si nunca recuerdo quién soy?

* * *

Tofu habla con mi familia fuera de la habitación mientras una linda enfermera me pone un sedante en la medicación intravenosa.

Tal vez haya exagerado un poco, pero estamos hablando de que he olvidado toda mi vida. No sé a que me dedico, no sé si vivo solo o con mi madre, no sé si tengo más amigos, no sé si amo a Ukyo.

No sé nada.

Eso aterraría a cualquiera en mi lugar.

-¿Ranma?- es la voz de Ukyo, ha entrado a la habitación cuando la enfermera se va.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Vale, pues físicamente mejor. Pero creo que he tenido un ataque de pánico.

Ukyo se sienta junto a mi en la cama y yo me muevo un poco para darle espacio.

-Amor- me llama cuando se acuesta y yo giro levemente la cabeza para verla, acaricia mi rostro y yo la miro.

No, no la miro, la analizo. Ella es mi chica pero no sé como me siento al respecto.

-No fue tu culpa- le digo porque creo que es lo que ella iba a decir, iba a disculparse por milésima vez. He aprendido a reconocer el tono de voz que emplea cuando se va a disculpar.

-Lo fue Ranma- me dice en un susurro –te distraje y entonces no pudiste reaccionar a tiempo cuando el otro auto apareció.

-Fue un accidente Ukyo, no importa el como. Deja de flagelarte por algo que ya sucedió.

-No puedo evitarlo, no recuerdas nada, no me recuerdas a mí.

Pienso en abrir la boca para corregirla, pero no quiero mentirle. No sé como es nuestra relación pero algo me dice que no soy de la clase de personas que miente por solo hacerlo.

-Sé que no me recuerdas- dice sonriendo derrotada –la forma en como me miras me lo dice.

-Quisiera que fuera diferente.

-Yo también.

-¿Hace cuanto que tú y yo?

-¿Qué tú y yo somos novios?

Asiento como respuesta.

-Bueno- mira hacia arriba un instante –nos conocemos de toda la vida, eramos vecinos, luego amigos y cuando cumplimos 16 años te confesé que sentía algo más por ti.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, entraste en pánico porque no sabías como actuar. Luego me invitaste a salir y desde entonces hemos estado juntos.

-¿Desde los 16 años?

-Sí.

-10 años de estar juntos, suena…

-¿A mucho tiempo?

-Pues sí. Suena a algo serio.

Ukyo tiene los ojos ligeramente acuosos, no quiero que llore.

-Imagino que tú y yo…- quiero distraerla, preguntar por el sexo me parece una buena forma de hacerlo.

-Jajaja pues creo que sería lógico que después de 10 años ya viviéramos juntos.

Esta bien, esa respuesta no me lo esperaba.

-Entonces sí es algo serio.

Ella sonríe, pero es una sonrisa de cansancio.

-Lamento mucho no recordarte, no recordar lo nuestro.

-Tú eres el que menos debe disculparse.

-Pero me hace sentir mal no recordar nada.

-No es tu culpa.

-Cuéntame como fue ese accidente, según tú que hiciste para distraerme. Salvo que me hayas mostrado los pechos no entiendo que pudo distraerme.

Ukyo ríe por primera vez desde que la conozco y eso me calma.

-Al menos lo bobo no se te ha quitado- suspira cuando se sienta en la orilla de la cama.

Veo su espalda, me distraigo en como sus hombros se relajan antes de que se vuelva a mover para bajar de la cama.

-Había empezado a llover, tu teléfono sonó y yo te lo quite de las manos para abrir el mensaje que te había llegado- dice mientras se gira aún de pie a un lado de la cama -como siempre no pude teclear la clave, me la has enseñado miles de veces y nunca consigo desbloquear tu teléfono. Te puse cara de puchero y tú te giraste un segundo para acariciar mi rostro, te dije que el semáforo ya estaba en verde y cuando quisiste quitar tu mano de mi cara para tomar el volante yo no te lo permití, sonreíste y entonces cuando avanzábamos otro auto de la calle que cruzábamos no alcanzó a frenar por el suelo mojado y entonces…

Ukyo se detiene en lo que me cuenta, cierra los ojos y unas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas. Yo no le digo nada, a fin de cuentas ya le he dicho que no tiene porque sentirse mal, que ha sido un accidente y sobre todo, no sé que más decirle para consolarle. No la conozco.

Para mi suerte mi familia entra a la habitación, Ukyo se gira para quitarse las lágrimas de la cara.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora mi niño?- habla mi madre dando toquecitos a mis pies por sobre las cobijas.

-Bueno me han dado un sedante, creo que ha sido mucho drama de mi parte y me pondrán a descansar un ratito- digo mientras bostezo.

-Contigo todo es drama Ranma- es la voz de mi hermana quien se acerca a mi en el otro lado de la cama, besa mi frente con un ruidoso _mua._

-Gracias enana- respondo y Ranko me mira con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¿Enana?

Ranko brinca emocionada y luego me abraza asfixiándome en el proceso -¿Qué te pasa? ¿La locura es herencia familiar?

-Recordaste que me llamas enana- me dice besando mi rostro con un millar de besos.

Tanto mi madre, como Ukyo me miran con una mezcla de desconcierto y esperanza.

-Tofu dijo que mi memoria podría siempre regresar, no me miren como si acabaran de descubrir que puedo convertir metales en oro.

-Lo siento mi niño, es que en verdad espero que recuerdes todo.

-Yo también madre.

Vuelvo a bostezar.

–Creo que es mejor irnos- dice Ukyo.

-Te veremos mañana odioso- me habla Ranko, aún prendida de mi cuello.

-Esta bien- respondo entre cerrando los ojos, este sedante es bastante bueno en realidad porque ya me siento más relajado.

Las tres mujeres salen de la habitación, alcanzo a percibir que Ukyo me mira esperando le diga algo pero solo le sonrío ligeramente.

-Apagaré la luz para que puedas dormir.

-Gracias.

Sigue en la puerta.

-Te veré mañana entonces- dice y yo asiento con la cabeza.

Sale de la habitación por fin. Imagino que esperaba le respondiera por el moto que seguro ocupo en ella, pero no lo recuerdo. Al parecer estas mujeres de mi vida son muy importantes para mí.

Claro que un montón de preguntas comienzan a llenar mi cabeza. ¿Y mi padre? ¿Tengo amigos? ¿Cuándo saldré de este hospital.

Cierro los ojos, dejándome sumergir por el sedante.

* * *

Han pasado un par de días desde que recordé llamar a mi hermana "enana", pero hasta entonces ha sido el único atisbo de un recuerdo recuperado.

A media mañana llega a mi habitación un hombre que obviamente no reconozco.

-¡Vaya amigo! Sí que te ves fatal- es lo primero que dice cuando entra.

Yo dejo de mirar la televisión y me concentro en sus facciones.

-Es lo que he escuchado.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¡Mierda! Entonces es en serio eso de que has perdido la memoria.

-Muy en serio.

-¡Vale! Pues yo soy Ryoga Hibiki, tu mejor amigo. Mucho gusto.

-Pues que clase de amigo eres que no te había visto antes.

-¡Oh! ¡Venga! que no ha sido idea mía, tu novia no nos ha permitido pasar a verte hasta ahora.

-¿Porqué?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque el médico ha pedido reposo para ti, nada de emociones fuertes.

-¡Ah!

-¿Y cómo te sientes?

-No tan fatal como me veo, al menos ya no me duele la cabeza.

-Ha sido un accidente feo.

-Es lo que me cuentan.

-Pero aquí estas y eso hay que agradecerlo- se sienta en la silla contigua a la cama –y en cuanto te den el alta lo festejaremos.

-¿Somos mucho de festejar esta clase de cosas?

-Lo festejamos todo, de hecho el día del accidente habían ascendido a Ukyo en el restaurante y pensabas una sorpresa para ella el fin de semana que seguia.

-¿Restaurante? ¿A qué se dedica?

-Es _sous_ chef en un restaurante elegante del centro.

-¿Y yo? ¿A qué me dedico?

-Bueno, te has quedado con el negocio de tu padre. Al menos con la parte que le correspondía.

-¿Qué tipo de negocio?- mi curiosidad hace que me siente en la cama.

-Tu padre y su mejor amigo montaron un negocio de construcción, negocio que ha crecido bastante bien. Tanto que en tus ratos libres te dedicas a dar clases de artes marciales en lo que tu llamas tu trabajo por placer, eres socio de una de las escuelas más rentables de deportes.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es colega, eres medio dueño de Sukāretto.

-¿Sukāretto?

Ryoga toma el control de la tele y comienza a cambiar los canales, hasta que da con un comercial.

En el comercial aparece un hombre golpeando unos sacos, luego la toma cambia y ahora es una mujer lista para saltar a una piscina y cuando ella salta aparece una colchoneta azul en la que cae un hombre vestido con un karategi negro. Todas estas imágenes en una luz de media tarde como fondo y música fuerte. Al final el comercial termina con un logotipo que parece la silueta de un caballo en color rojo y las palabras Sukāretto.

-¿Un Gimnasio?

-Es más que un simple gimnasio, es un espacio totalmente equipado para practicar distintas disciplinas. Además no es solo uno, hay cuatro en toda la ciudad y no todos son iguales y no hay aparatos comunes de un gimnasio.

-¡Oh! ¿Y porque dices que tomé el lugar de mi padre en la constructora?

Ryoga se pone serio por primera vez desde que llegó.

-Tu padre ya no trabaja en la constructora desde hace unos años, se dedica de lleno a Sukāretto.

-Creo que esto de perder la memoria esta de la mierda- le digo respirando profundamente.

-No puedo siquiera imaginarlo.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que también doy clases?

-Tendrá un par de años.

-Pero entonces ¿soy un hombre de negocios? ¿O un maestro de artes marciales?

-Jajaja eres un hombre de negocios mi amigo. Con un hobby muy raro.

-¿Y tengo entonces un socio?

-Dos, en la constructora es el señor Tendo. Quién por cierto ha venido igual que yo a diario al hospital. Y en lo de las artes marciales obviamente tu padre, quien tuvo que salir de viaje para unos torneos pero ha estado aquí visitándote.

-¿Tampoco les han dejado pasar?

-Tu familia pensó que sería demasiada información de golpe, te he dicho que ha sido un accidente feo.

-Y lo peor es que no recuerdo nada.

-Tranquilo- sonríe maliciosamente –para eso me tienes a mi.

-Me da la impresión que me jugarás malas pasadas.

-Sería incapaz.

Lo miro fijamente, parece sincero.

-Nunca te mentiría, en todos los años que tenemos de amistad jamás te he mentido.

-Bien, te lo agradezco.

-Eres como el hermano que nunca tuve.

-¡Vaya! Gracias.

-¿Cuándo te dan de alta?

-Aún no he preguntado ¿cuánto tiempo llevo en el hospital?

-Más de un mes.

-¿En serio fue un accidente fuerte?

-Tu auto quedó destruido, fue perdida total.

-¿Ukyo también fue hospitalizada?

-Una semana aproximadamente. Lo tuyo fue más difícil porque estuviste inconsciente por más de dos semanas.

-Es lo que dijo el médico.

-Mejor no pienses en eso, deja de darle vueltas a lo que ocurrió. Es más importante pensar en tu pronta recuperación. Me ha contado Ranko que le has llamado "enana", es algo bueno amigo.

-Lo sé.

-Y ya verás, cuando vuelvas a casa y retomes poco a poco tus actividades seguramente tu memoria regresará.

-Eso es lo que espero.

Se escuchan un par de toques en la puerta.

-Adelante- digo y la puerta se abre.

Es un señor quien entra, también un rostro nuevo.

-¿Cómo te sientes hijo?- lleva en las manos un regalo junto con unos globos rojos.

-Mejor, muchas gracias por preguntar- lo miro suplicando me diga su nombre, tampoco le reconozco.

-Yo lo siento, me habían dicho que no recordabas a nadie y por un instante pensé que tal vez me recordarías.

-Discúlpeme.

-Soy Soun Tendo- se presenta y deja en la mesita que esta cerca de la cama el regalo y los globos –te los han enviado mis hijas.

-Muchas gracias- respondo.

-¿Nadie te ha afeitado?- pregunta señalando en su propio rostro la formación de una barba.

-¿Normalmente no llevo barba?- pregunto y miro también a Ryoga con interrogación.

Ambos hombres se miran con gracia y responden casi al unísono –no, no, no.

-No, en realidad lo tuyo no son las barbas- dice Ryoga.

-¿Quieres que te afeite?- pregunta el señor Tendo y yo evalúo la oferta.

-Se lo agradecería.

-Iré a pedir lo necesario a la enfermera- se ofrece Ryoga saliendo de la habitación.

-Lamento mucho lo que te ocurrió- habla nuevamente el señor Tendo -¿te gustaría abrir el regalo?

Me impresiona el cuidado con el que me habla este hombre, parece que tenemos una relación muy cordial.

-¡Oh! Sí, seguro. Estaría bien enterarme que me envían sus hijas.

-Bueno, lo han comprado Kasumi y Nabiki porque Akane aún sigue en el extranjero. Pero ella también te manda buenos deseos e igual ha quedado muy impactada por lo ocurrido.

-Gracias- le digo, porque no sé de quienes me habla y no tengo corazón para hacérselo notar.

El señor Tendo me entrega el regalo y lo que hago es agitarlo para darme una idea de lo que pueda ser.

-Jajaja siempre igual de curioso- dice sonriendo.

-También dicen que tengo buen humor- respondo mientras comienzo a abrir el envoltorio de papel.

-Es verdad.

-¿Tiene mucho que trabajo para usted señor?

-No me digas señor, Ranma- dice con una mueca –sabes que puedes llamarme Soun y no trabajas para mi, trabajas conmigo.

-Lo siento, me impresiona hablarle de tú.

Termino de desenvolver el regalo y veo que es una caja de dulces.

-¡Dulces!- hablo entusiasmado y lo abro de inmediato para sacar uno, son suaves con relleno de caramelo.

-Lo sugirió Akane- sonríe el señor Tendo y yo lo miro con gozo.

* * *

**Hello mis hermosos lectores y lectoras! Espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado. **

**Ok ¿cómo van a ser las actualizaciones de esta historia? **

**Bueno les tengo la mala noticia de que serán mensuales. No pretendo que sea una historia muy larga jajaja pero pues con las demás historias que tengo pendientes no puedo ni quiero prometer algo que no voy a cumplir.**

**Como siempre les agradezco a todos los valientes que leen lo que escribo, yo lo hago con todo el cariño para hacer una buena historia. **

**Sé que no estoy escribiendo el hilo negro y tampoco pretendo hacerlo. Por lo que les pido respeto y recordarles que si la historia no es de su agrado no es obligación que la lean. Sé que insisto mucho en esto siempre pero saben que escribir Fics es un hobby de todos los que lo hacemos y a muchos lectores se les olvida.**

**Como sea, gracias por llegar hasta aquí jajaja**

**Abrazos muy gorditos a todos! **


	3. Yo te conozco

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Música en este capítulo:**

"**Come out and play" de Billie Eilish**

"**Dinner & Diatribes" de Hozier (escena lemon)**

"**Colour me in" de Damien Rice (escena final)**

* * *

**-Yo te conozco-**

-Te agradezco que me hayas enviado en tiempo el regalo para Shinnosuke.

-_Sabes que aprecio a mi cuñado_\- ríe Nabiki de esa manera que me pinta a que algo ha hecho.

-Me das miedo- respondo -¡Ah! Espera un segundo necesito ponerte en alta voz porque ya voy a subirme al auto- me quito el teléfono del oído y entro al carro encendiendo el motor y colocando en su lugar el celular mientras aprieto la tecla para poder escuchar a Nabiki –listo

Silencio.

-¿Nabiki?

-_Akane_\- dice preocupada y yo siento que la sangre se me va a los pies por su tono de voz.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-_Acaba de mandarme un mensaje Kasumi_\- contiene un quejido de sorpresa –_Ranma ha tenido anoche un grave accidente_.

Me llevo las manos en automático hasta mis labios por la sorpresa, temo preguntar pero necesito saber si esta… -¿está?

-_No sabemos, creo que lo han llevado a urgencias._

-Pero no ha ocurrido…- no puedo ni mencionarlo.

-_No, no, ¡cielos no!_\- agradezco que mi hermana me haya entendido –_solo dice el mensaje de Kasumi que está internado._

-¿Pero que ha pasado?

-_Sólo sé que ha sido un accidente de auto, así que por favor ten cuidado al manejar y avísame cuando llegues a casa ¿si?_

-Tengo que ir todavía por el pastel de Shinnosuke- reprocho y cuando alzo la mirada para ver el retrovisor veo la parte de atrás de mi camioneta completamente llena de globos junto con los alimentos que he recogido para la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de mi novio.

-_¿No puede ir alguien más? _

-No- suspiro –pero estaré bien, solo avísame cualquier novedad ¿ok?

-_Tranquila Akane, él es fuerte y seguro saldrá bien de todo._

-Gracias, de cualquier forma dale mis saludos a Nodoka y el tío Genma y por supuesto un abrazo enorme a Ranko.

Mi hermana cuelga y yo también. Veo mi reflejo en el retrovisor, mirándome con los ojos a nada de soltar una lágrima pero no lo permito. Ranma saldrá bien, siempre lo hace. Aunque el hecho de que Nabiki sonara preocupada me hace pensar que no me ha contado todo.

Tomo aire mientras me tranquilizo, me decido a llamar a papá en cuanto llegue a casa. Aún tengo tareas pendientes para la fiesta de esta noche. Aunque ya no estoy de ánimo.

Conozco a Ranma de años y lo quiero.

Retrocedo el auto para salir del estacionamiento y encaminarme para ir por todo lo que me falta para esta noche.

Pongo un poco de música para relajarme y no pensar en el accidente pero suena Billie Eilish, y tuerzo los labios al recordar que Ranma no es afecto a su música. Incluso se burló de mí por saberme varias de las letras.

-Ranma- susurro esperando de corazón que se encuentre bien pronto.

Fue hace dos años que me mude a Singapur, por que decidí especializarme en Derecho Inmobiliario en la Universidad Tecnológica Nanyang.

Y es que tengo en mi memoria más recuerdos de andar con papá en las construcciones que de mi madre, quien murió cuando yo era muy pequeña. Y aún cuando nunca he sido hábil para el tema arquitectónico o de ingeniería mi sueño era trabajar con papá desde siempre.

Aunque confieso que mi fascinación en la adolescencia se decantó por los temas artísticos y deportivos.

Sin embargo la realidad me llamaba a esforzarme y terminé por estudiar derecho, que era lo más cercano en mi caso para poder trabajar en la constructora. Por lo que cuando Nabiki sugirió que me especializara al principio me molesté pero ahora agradezco su necedad.

Me daba miedo, ya que eso significaba vivir sola en un país completamente distinto y lejos de mi familia, amigos y novio.

Pero luego de llorar los primeros días cuando me mude a Singapur, a escondidas en el baño para que los vecinos no me escucharan, me arme de valor y comencé a disfrutar la experiencia. Y todo cambio, me sentí segura y contenta de estarlo logrando.

Estuve sola por un año y medio, hasta que recién unos meses atrás Shinnosuke fue aceptado en la NTU para su doctorado en arquitectura.

Él es nieto de uno de los clientes de mi padre y entró a trabajar en la constructora cuando yo estaba terminando la universidad. Con lo despistado que es había olvidado que ya nos conocíamos desde niños, pero yo tenía que recordárselo a toda costa.

Una noche lo invité a casa para prepararle la cena, fue un desastre monumental. No, yo no cocino ni en defensa propia. Tampoco cociné aquella noche, pero quemé lo que había comprado de un restaurante elegante cuando intenté recalentarlo.

Ahí fue cuando se acordó de mí.

Y yo me enamoré de él.

* * *

-¿Akane? ¿Entonces sí?

Miro a Lychee, mi compañera del equipo de atletismo en la Universidad y amiga de Singapur, mientras pone cara de circunstancia.

-¿Sí que?- pregunto restándole importancia a su reacción.

-Que si pongo velas de bengala o prefieres que coloque velas normales para el pastel.

Cojo las primeras que están sobre la mesa -las normales.

-Son las de bengala mujer ¿te pasa algo?- pregunta arrugando su entre cejo mientras su rostro se acerca aún más al mío.

Tomo a Lychee de las manos y la lleva a un rincón de la cocina -un buen amigo ha tenido un accidente.

Lychee pone cara de horror -¿dónde? ¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital donde se encuentra?- mi amiga saca su celular del bolsillo de su vestido -dime en que hospital está y yo ahorita investigo quien lo está atendiendo.

Ella es pasante de medicina, con muchas conexiones debido a que su familia es una de esas familias de médicos por generaciones. La oveja negra es ella, por especializarse en ginecología en lugar de ser una más de la larga lista de cardiólogos Tamagawa.

Niego con la cabeza -es un amigo que está en Japón.

-¡Oh!- responde un poco molesta con no poder hacer realmente nada -creo que mi hermano tienen un amigo que trabaja en el hospital general de Tokyo.

-No creo que sea necesario- contesto con una sonrisa -además de hecho es el hijo del socio de mi padre.

-¿El hijo de Genma Saotome?

Asiento.

-Espero no le haya pasado nada a esa cara- ríe nerviosa.

Me divierte ver cuando las mujeres piensan que Ranma es demasiado atractivo. No lo niego, pero no lo conocen como yo. Además sé que está perdidamente enamorado de su novia de toda la vida, Ukyo Kuonji. Es imposible que él se fije en nadie más que en ella, créanme, ya lo intenté cuando teníamos 15 y 17 años respectivamente.

A mi favor no tenía oportunidad alguna.

Admito que él nunca se enteró que yo estaba tratando de conquistarlo, jamás le dije de frente que me gustaba pero siempre que podía se lo demostraba.

-En realidad todavía no sé que tan grave fue el accidente, pero sabes que es mi amigo y mi mente no puede dejar de pensar en la voz tensa de Nabiki cuando me lo dijo.

-Bueno es normal- Lychee se suelta de mi agarre y va hasta donde los bocadillos -son familia prácticamente, sus padres son socios y si él no hubiese vivido con su madre en China cuando ellos se divorciaron a lo mejor serían aún más unidos.

Lychee se mete a la boca uno de los rollos de arroz con salmón y me mira alzando sus cejas mientras mastica.

-¡Oh por todos los cielos! no digas tonterías, es como el hermano que nunca tuve.

Mi amiga rueda los ojos mientras termina de masticar. Camina hasta donde las botellas de agua mineral y abre una para pasarse el bocado que aún tiene en la boca.

-¿Te quieres dejar de comer lo que es para los invitados?

Lychee me ignora y toma un trago largo de la botella -soy una de las invitadas, que esté aquí ayudándote no implica que no lo sea. Es más, eso me da derecho a alimentarme mejor.

Me cruzo de brazos mientras niego con la cabeza.

-Oye tranquila, seguro el guapo de Saotome sale bien de esta- dice cuando deja la botella de agua sobre la mesa y camina hasta donde estoy frotando mis brazos -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Nabiki dijo que fue un accidente de auto.

-¿Iba solo?

-No lo sé.

Lychee se separa de mí -si quieres yo termino de llevar esto a la sala y tú termina de arreglarte.

La miro con los ojos entre cerrados -ya estoy arreglada.

Me examina de arriba abajo -¿segura? es el cumpleaños de tu novio y ¿vas a estar así?

Miro mi vestido azul -¿que tiene de malo este vestido?

-Nada- alza ambas manos -salvo que no quieras darle esta noche su regalo especial a Shinnosuke.

-¡Oye!- me defiendo -¡no te conté lo de la lencería que envío Nabiki junto con los vinilos para Shinnosuke para que estuvieras restregándomelo en la cara!- me doy la vuelta mientras Lychee ríe, de mí -al menos tuve la buena idea de abrir la caja primero.

* * *

-¡Sorpresa!- gritan todos cuando Shinno y yo entramos al departamento.

-¡Vaya! Estoy muy emocionado- responde él mientras me abraza con fuerza -muchas gracias flaquita.

-¿Te ha gustado?- pregunto antes de darle un beso en los labios -feliz cumpleaños cariño.

-Sí, mucho- me dice sin soltarme aún -pero esperaba que la pasáramos a solas- dice bajando su mirada.

-Bueno todavía la noche es joven y aún no te doy tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Shinnosuke alza las cejas interesado y yo me río de su reacción.

-Suelta un segundo a Akane por favor- dice Kirin, el prometido de Lychee cuando se acerca hasta donde estamos para abrazar a Shinnosuke cuando yo me hago a un lado -Feliz cumpleaños hermano.

Kirin es medio hermano de Shinnosuke, hace unos meses conoció a Lychee cuando vino a acompañar a su hermano a Singapur y desde entonces no se han separado.

Tanto ha sido su enamoramiento que ya se comprometieron.

Por supuesto no siento envidia. Ellos se conocieron hace unos seis meses y Lychee ya luce en su dedo una sortija preciosa de compromiso. Pero en nuestro caso será diferente, porque Shinnosuke y yo queremos establecernos más, cumplir nuestras metas individuales para sentar cabeza como matrimonio.

Algún día.

Aunque sí, a veces detesto a mi amiga cuando las luces dan contra su precioso anillo.

Mi teléfono vibra en el bolsillo de mis pantalones ajustados -iré a responder, seguro es papá de nuevo -le digo a Shinnosuke quien solo asiente mientras el resto de sus amistades se acercan a él para felicitarlo.

Me alejo de la multitud que está reunida en nuestro departamento y voy hasta nuestra habitación, encerrándome para poder escuchar mejor a papá en cuanto escucho que se enciende la música de fondo.

-Hola papi- respondo -¿han sabido algo sobre Ranma?

-_Hola mi vida_\- responde, se escucha cansado –_le han tenido que inducir en coma, su cerebro está inflamado aún por el impacto pero al menos ya se encuentra estable. Por ahora estará en terapia intensiva._

-¡Ay por todos los cielos!- respondo buscando hacer el esfuerzo de no llorar por mi amigo -¿Nodoka? ¿Ranko? ¿cómo están ellas?

-_Nodoka está preocupada aún, por supuesto y Ranko se muestra muy optimista. Ayuda a tranquilizar a sus padres._

-¿Y el tío Genma?- pregunto por el socio de mi padre, a quien también quiero como mi familia.

-_Lógicamente está preocupado pero no lo demuestra por el bien de su familia._

-¡Ay papacito! Quisiera estar ahí con ustedes.

-_No tienes que preocuparte cariño, Ranma es un chico fuerte y justo por eso quería llamarte para que no tengas el pendiente._

-Nabiki dijo que había sido un accidente de auto ¿cómo pudo pasar algo así?

-_Bueno estaba lloviendo y Ukyo dice que Ranma se distrajo un segundo._

-¿Ukyo iba con él?- mi tono de voz suena más agudo de lo que esperaba -¿esta bien?

-_Unos rasguños y el brazo roto pero nada grave. Estará en observación un par de días solamente según dijo Tofu para descartar cualquier daño. Pero ya le han hecho placas y parece ser que no es nada grave. Ranma la protegió._

-Típico de él- sonrío de medio lado, está en su naturaleza cuidar de los demás sin importar como resulte él mismo -¿cuándo podrán verlo?

-_Posiblemente hasta la próxima semana, en cuanto haya más avances te lo haré saber mientras tanto no tengas cuidado ¿sí?_

-Esta bien- respondo evitando el nudo en la garganta que se me esta formando de solo imaginarlo en esta situación.

-_Ahora_\- dice mi papá buscando cambiar su tono de preocupación por algo más alegre -_¿me comunicas con ese novio tuyo? Quiero felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, Nabiki me dijo que por la mañana recibiste los vinilos que conseguimos._

Me río nerviosa, esperando que papá no sepa que más venía en el paquete que mi hermana mandó.

-Iré por él.

Coloco el teléfono sobre mi pecho y salgo corriendo en busca de Shinnosuke. Está de pie, en medio de un grupo de sus amigos y Kirin hablando, con una copa en la mano y cuando me ve sonríe. Sus ojos también lo hace y yo le hago una seña mostrando el teléfono que llevo en la mano.

Shinno se disculpa de su grupo y se mueve hasta donde estoy.

-Dime que me estas salvando de todos y que piensas robarme para hacerme el amor ya.

-¡Cállate!- le grito riendo –tengo a papá en la línea y quiere felicitarte.

-¡Oh! ¡Mierda!- susurra y toma de mis manos el celular -¿Señor Tendo?

Mi novio camina de vuelta a la habitación y se queda recargado en el marco.

Si papá lo escucho no le dirá nada, pero estoy segura que se lo comentará a Kasumi y ella me regañará. Aunque toda la familia sabe que mi relación con Shinnosuke es muy en serio esperan que sentemos cabeza y nos casemos. Al parecer a mi padre no le hace mucha gracia que vivamos bajo el mismo techo y mucho menos que durmamos en la misma cama y siendo honestos tiene mucho de que preocuparse en ese sentido.

* * *

-¡Feliz cumpleaños querido Shinnosuke!- canto más alto que el resto cuando me acerco a mi novio con el pastel en las manos -¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

Sonríe y baja su cabeza para soplar las velas. Al final si hemos colocado las normales, ni siquiera recuerdo como es que terminaron las de bengala en la bolsa junto con el pastel.

Shinnosuke toma el pastel de mis manos y se lo acerca para darle una pequeña mordida en el betún, que se queda embadurnado en la punta de su nariz también. Luego coloca el pastel sobre la mesa y me toma de la cintura y el cuello para evitar que me mueva, preparado a embarrar el betún que tiene en el rostro sobre el mío.

-¡Basta!- grito riendo y luego suspiro cuando me besa, delante de todos nuestros conocidos –eres un tonto- le digo cuando me suelta.

Nuestros amigos ríen y festejan junto con nosotros.

El beso ha sido dulce por la cobertura del pastel, pero también por las caricias que ha propinado mi novio con sus manos en mi rostro al final.

-Feliz cumpleaños cariño- le digo de nuevo y él me limpia el betún de la cara con una servilleta de tela.

-Gracias flaquita, te amo.

-Yo también.

Lychee me pasa los platos mientras que Kirin se acerca a Shinnosuke con un cuchillo para que parta el esponjoso postre.

Luego de repartirlo y comerlo mientras platicamos con los invitados me retiro al baño para limpiarme correctamente el betún que aún tengo en el rostro. Estoy encerrada con la toalla húmeda mirándome en el espejo cuando escucho que alguien golpea la puerta.

-Está ocupado, ya salgo- digo mojando de nuevo la tela para limpiar sobre mis labios.

Pero vuelven a tocar la puerta –soy yo flaquita, también quería limpiarme la cara.

Cuando abro la puerta Shinnosuke está recargado en el marco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios -¿me dejas pasar?

-Algo tramas- le digo cuando entra, cerrando tras de sí.

-Nada que no te guste- responde tomando de mis manos la toalla y arrojándola lejos.

Doy unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda se topa con la pared –Shinno ¿qué pretendes?

-Quería agradecerte por los discos de regalo- dice mientras mueve mi cabello suelto tras mi oreja y se agacha para besar la piel expuesta de mi hombro descubierto –pero sé que no es lo único que piensas darme de cumpleaños.

-¿Acaso Lychee te dijo algo?

Juro que voy a matarla en cuanto salga de aquí.

-¿Qué tendría que contarme tu amiga?- pregunta alzando una ceja y pasando su nariz por el contorno de mi rostro hasta llegar a mi cuello -¿eh?

Me río, porque sabe que soy cosquilluda -¡basta Shinno!- le digo tratando de empujarlo –no seas malo.

-Mala tú, por verte así de hermosa y no dejarme tocarte más de dos segundos seguidos.

-Te prometo que al rato, cuando estemos solos, te mostraré algo.

-No puedo esperar tanto- suspira y besa mi piel y yo no puedo evitar rodear con mi pierna su cadera –adoro cuando te muestras tan dispuesta.

-¡Cállate! No lo he hecho adrede- bajo mi pierna y me pongo seria empujándolo de nuevo –además tenemos invitados, no podemos encerrarnos en el baño para tener un rapidito.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta mirándome ahora con un falso rostro de molestia –es mi cumpleaños, básicamente puedo hacer lo que quiera ¿cierto?

No alcanzo a responder nada cuando mi novio sale por la puerta del baño.

Decidido.

Lo veo por el pasillo que da a la sala, con la camisa pegada a su espalda por mis manos mojadas que le han acariciado.

-¡Amigos y familia!- dice con voz alta y firme por encima del ruido de la música –les agradezco la fiesta pero ahora les pido encarecidamente me dejen a solas con mi novia, quien tiene algo importante que mostrarme.

Regreso a resguardarme en el baño, ni siquiera me atrevo a asomar el rostro fuera y me cubro la cara con las manos, siento la piel ardiendo de la vergüenza.

Algunos ríen y escucho como alguien abre la puerta de entrada.

-Gracias por venir chicos- les dice Shinnosuke.

-Feliz cumpleaños Shinnosuke- dicen algunos.

-Gracias por la fiesta amigo- escucho a otros decir.

Y luego la inconfundible carcajada de Kirin –deberías de sacar una orden de restricción Akane- grita mi cuñado –cuando gustes te ayudo, tienes un insaciable en casa.

-Déjala en paz Kirin- le regaña Lychee –¡diviértanse mucho!- grita al final mi amiga y yo me prometo matarla en cuanto la vea.

-¡Juro que me lo vas a pagar!-grito a mi amiga sin salir de mi escondite, sentada ya en el piso del baño.

¡Como ha podido hacerme esto Shinnosuke!

Me muerdo el labio inferior, completamente mortificada de lo que pensarán ahora sus amigos de mí.

-Nadie pensará mal de ti- dice Shinnosuke cuando se acerca hasta mí en cuclillas.

Lo miro sin dejar de morderme el labio, con los ojos abiertos y completamente roja. Pero admito que me conoce demasiado bien.

-Quería estar a solas contigo, no solo por el sexo- dice sentándose frente a mí -¿me vas a contar que ha pasado?- jala una de mis manos sobre mis rodillas y acaricia mis nudillos –anda flaquita, dime que pasa.

-No tenías- trago saliva antes de ordenar mis ideas en mi mente –tus amigos van a creer que he sido yo la de la idea de correrlos.

-Mi cielo pasa de la media noche, quiero un poco de tranquilidad y no puedes culparme de desear sumergirme en tu piel.

Recargo mi frente sobre mis rodillas cuando dice esto.

-Te averguenzas como si no lo desearas también- dice y cuando alzo la mirada veo que sonríe de lado –amaneciste prácticamente sobre mí esta mañana.

-Tenía frío- digo rodando los ojos –no lo he hecho apropósito.

-¿Sabes que tuve que ocuparme de liberar un poco la tensión que tenía por pensar en ti en la ducha cuando te fuiste?

-¡Oye!- le golpeo con mi mano libre y él se ríe, se burla de mí.

-Anda, vamos a la habitación ahora que estamos solos y me muestras mi otro regalo ¿sí?

Shinnosuke se pone de pie y me jala de las manos para ayudarme a levantar. Luego rodea mis hombros con sus brazos y me acerca más a él –te amo Akane.

-Feliz cumpleaños Shinno- respondo recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Caminamos hasta la puerta de nuestra habitación y me separo de él cuando entramos. Yo voy hasta la cajonera de mi ropa intima buscando el atrevido conjunto que Nabiki envió cuando escucho que mi novio pone música para nuestra velada.

Suena uno de sus cantantes favoritos, Hozier.

-Iré a cambiarme- le digo mostrándo la ropa doblada en mis manos al alzarla cuando paso a su lado camino a nuestro baño, pero me detiene de la muñeca.

-No hace falta que te pongas lencería provocativa flaquita- dice mientras me quita de las manos las prendas y las deja sobre el reproductor de música. Luego atrapa mi cintura entre sus manos cuando camina los pocos pasos que nos separan –me encanta poder desvestirte- acerca sus labios a mi sien -sea lo que sea que traigas puesto.

Un escalofrío agradable me recorre y eriza mi piel -eso quiere decir que ¿no hace falta que compre esos conjuntos diminutos que tanto te gustan?- pregunto tras carraspear colocando mis brazos sobre sus hombros y acariciando su nuca.

-Ok- pone los ojos en blanco cuando se separa de mí –olvida lo que dije- luego me besa lentamente –solo que ahora no necesitas verte más deseable porque no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en este momento en todo el día.

-¿Te divertiste con la fiesta sorpresa?- pregunto desabotonando su camisa cuando él sube el cierre de mi blusa para abrirla.

-Sí, ha sido una linda sorpresa- responde antes de dedicarse a besar mi cuello.

Muevo la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso y suspiro cuando sujeta uno de mis senos para juguetear con el pezon por encima de la ropa con su pulgar.

-Alza los brazos para poder quitarte la blusa- me pide y yo me separo lo suficiente para seguir sus indicaciones.

La suave tela acaricia mis brazos cuando Shinnosuke la levanta, luego me acerca de nuevo a él para poder desabrochar mi sostén y dejarme desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

-Tengo tanta suerte de tener una novia tan hermosa como tú- me dice dando unos pasos hacia atrás, separándose para mirarme descaradamente sujetando mis manos con sus largos dedos que adoro porque saben perfecto hacerme gemir cuando me toca de cierto modo.

-Bueno- sonrío maliciosamente cuando camino lento hasta donde él para terminar de desabotonar su camisa –también tengo suerte de tener un novio tan guapo y con tantos músculos.

Shinno ríe de mis ocurrencias y me ayuda a quitarse la camisa, yo me acerco y beso sus pectorales mientras que él introduce sus dedos entre mi cabello -¡Oh! ¡Akane!- jadea cuando mi lengua se entretiene en sus pezones.

Recorro con mis labios su cuerpo, su abdomen marcado y desciendo hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él. Beso el asomo de su vientre cuando desabrocho el cinturon y suelto el botón de sus jeans.

El vello corporal de mi novio se asoma cuando bajo un poco el restante de las prendas que trae puestas aún.

-¿Qué piensas hacer flaquita?- me dice juguetón y yo lo miro a través de mis pestañas –no eres afecta a esto.

-No- respondo sincera, no soy fanática de las felaciones –pero es tu cumpleaños y creo que te mereces un buen final ¿cierto?

Shinnosuke ríe y me ayuda a bajarse tanto el pantalón como los boxers, liberando su miembro medio rígido.

-No tienes que hacerlo, en serio flaquita- repite cuando lo miro tragando saliva.

-Pero quiero- respondo buscando una falsa seguridad en mi interior y me acerco a él besando la punta del glande mientras mis manos sujetan con suavidad la base.

Cierro los ojos tratando de recordar los artículos que había estado leyendo al respecto esta semana, ya había pensado que quería mejorar mis habilidades relacionadas al tema y sorprender a Shinno justo hoy.

Incluso una mañana, cuando esperaba a que mi novio saliera de la ducha para que desayunáramos, recuerdo haber mirado uno de los plátanos que estaba por cortar para nuestra avena y plantearme practicar con este.

Al final solo me dio risa mi pensamiento, pero ahora que tengo entre los labios el miembro de Shinno creo que no era tan mala idea.

Introduzco de poco a poco su miembro en mi boca y conforme lo hago mi lengua degusta el salado de su piel. Su sabor no me desagrada en absoluto, solo no soy afecta a practicarlo porque siento que soy demasiado torpe.

Mi boca sube y baja por el miembro de mi novio, cuando abro los ojos para medir su reacción al instante que lo siento más rígido. Shinnosuke está mirándome fascinado con los labios entreabiertos y la respiración agitada en su pecho.

-Así- susurra y acaricia mi cabello con sus dos manos para recogerlo.

Me envalentono e intento uno de los consejos que he leído, coloco la punta de mi lengua en el frenillo y le acaricio con rapidez. Shinno cierra los ojos en tanto que sus manos sujetan más firmemente mi cabello.

Su pecho sube y baja y él se muerde los labios para no jadear.

Acelero lo que hago y froto con mis manos su erección, acariciando sus testículos de forma tímida al inicio y luego más confiada cuando mi novio sujeta mi cabeza para marcar un ritmo con mi boca al empujarme de nuevo para tomar toda su erección.

-¡Ah!- jadea al fin -¿quieres intentar algo?- pregunta con los dientes apretados y yo lo miro sin desacelerar los movimientos de mi boca alrededor de su miembro –prometo que si te hace sentir incómoda nos detenemos ¿sí?

Asiento con la cabeza y entonces él me sujeta de los brazos para ayudarme a levantar. Cuando lo hace tomo aire y trago saliva.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunto con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor.

Shinno no responde, solo se sienta en la orilla de nuestra cama y me acerca para desabotonar mi pantalón de imitación piel, luego lo desliza rápido por mis piernas y me desnuda al completo cuando rompe la orilla de mi tanga.

-¡Eh!- me quejo tratando de no reírme.

-Prometo que mañana mismo iremos a la tienda que prefieras y te comprare toda la lencería que quieras- dice mientras besa mi cadera –ahora recuéstate en la cama con la cabeza en la orilla.

Lo miro desconfiada y entonces me toma de las nalgas, con su nariz pegada en mi monte de venus y su lengua buscando mi centro.

Me estremezco –no, espera- me retuerzo con las manos sobre sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio buscando la forma de quitarme pero no logro moverme nada. En parte porque lo que me hace me gusta, lo admito.

-Sabes tan bien y estás tan húmeda ya- dice aún con sus labios pegados a mi piel -¿te ha puesto que me hicieras la felación?- pregunta sin detener su agarre.

-Me ha puesto tu reacción- respondo sincera.

-Bueno, por eso quiero intentar algo.

-Ok- simplemente digo jalando mi cuerpo hacia atrás y subiéndome a la cama para recostarme como me ha indicado -¿así esta bien?- pregunto y hasta que mi cabeza cae por la orilla levemente me doy cuenta lo que intenta que probemos.

-No pongas esa cara Akane- ríe mientras se acerca a mí, lo veo de cabeza desde mi perspectiva –prometo ser cuidadoso.

Tomo aire y me acerco más a la orilla –esta bien.

Shinno sujeta mi nuca y yo abro la boca para recibir su miembro, cierro los ojos esperando no sentir arcadas muy pronto pero entonces no pasa lo que creía que sucedería.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos mi novio está de cuclillas junto a mí, mirándome fascinado mientras acaricia algunos de los cabellos que caen por gravedad tras mi cabeza.

-Eres un sol ¿sabías?- dice antes de besarme tiernamente, luego siento el peso de su cuerpo en el colchón a mi lado y enseguida nos separamos cuando Shinno se coloca de rodillas frente a mí.

Jala de mi cuerpo para quedar más cómoda en la superficie bajo nosotros y luego se coloca sobre mí, con mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura cuando sujeta mis tobillos para acomodar mis pies.

-Sé que has intentado aprender más sobre como hacer felaciones- dice y yo abro mucho los ojos.

-No sé de que hablas- respondo molesta alzando los ojos para no verlo directamente o va a descubrir que miento, siempre consigue descubrirme.

Shinno se ríe y besa mi mandíbula –el historial de la computadora flaquita, no sé porque tu tableta electrónica quedó ligada a la computadora de la casa.

-¡Que mierda! Así no puedo tener privacidad- reprocho con más ganas, pero me conmueve ver su reacción encandilada.

-Gracias, aunque no es importante tampoco para mí. Estoy satisfecho con nuestra vida sexual.

-Solo quería hacer algo diferente- contesto sujetando su rostro con ambas manos, pasando mis dedos por sus patillas antes de dejar que se fundan en su cabello –creí que te gustaría.

-Me ha gustado y más que estuvieras dispuesta a tratar algo como garganta profunda conmigo sabiendo que tienes que tomarte las píldoras de una en una porque sientes que te ahogas.

Ambos nos reímos ante tal perspectiva.

-Te amo flaquita- dice mientras acomoda su erección en la entrada de mi intimidad.

-Y yo a ti- respondo suspirando, abriendo más mis piernas para recibirlo.

-Gracias por estar conmigo todos estos años.

-No me mereces- contesto como siempre cuando me agradece aguantarlo como novio.

-Sé que no- ríe y me besa –pero te amo.

Shinnosuke entra en mi y yo oculto mi rostro en su hombro cuando comienza a moverse, aferrando mis manos en sus bíceps y colocando uno de mis pies tras su pantorilla.

-¡Ah! ¡Así! ¡Así!- jadeo mientras su cadera golpea la mía en cada embiste.

* * *

Luego de que hemos hecho el amor unas cuantas veces nos quedamos dormidos desnudos.

Me despierto sedienta, con un brazo de Shinnosuke alrededor de mi cintura y su bobalicona sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, tan típica de él luego de que hemos tenido relaciones.

La música sigue sonando, ahora se escucha "Colour me in" de Damien Rice y me agrada.

Veo el reloj, son las 4 de la mañana y como ya es sábado no hay necesidad de levantarse temprano hoy.

Muevo con cuidado la sabana que nos tapa y me deshago de su brazo sigilosa para no despertarlo. Cuando consigo salir de la cama tengo la necesidad de festejar mi hazaña levantando las manos al aire y gesticulando en silencio un hurra.

Voy desnuda hasta nuestro vestidor y tomo una bata con la que me cubro, luego salgo de puntitas hasta el pasillo y de ahí camino pausadamente hasta llegar a la cocina.

Saco una botella de agua del refrigerador y veo los restos de la fiesta. Luego de desayunar pondré a Shinnosuke a que me ayude a recoger todo, mientras lo miro desde la sala, como castigo por su falta de tacto para pedirle a sus amistades el irse.

Suspiro cansada y contenta y luego pienso en Ranma, en el accidente que ha tenido y me siento culpable de haberlo pasado bien estas horas cuando él se encuentra en terapia intensiva.

Voy hasta la ventana que da al jardín y la abro para salir a tomar un poco de aire, desde este lugar se alcanza a ver el mar.

Escucho el refrigerador abrirse y cuando giro mi rostro veo a Shinno destapando una botella de agua y bebiéndola casi completa. Solo se ha puesto un par de boxers, el muy maldito quiere provocarme con su bien formado cuerpo.

Pero me giro para ver el paisaje, recargando mis brazos en la barandilla de metal y cristal.

-¿Qué pasa flaquita?- escucho la voz de Shinnosuke cuando me abraza por la espalda y recarga su mandíbula en mi hombro –no me has dicho que ocurría.

-Bueno no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar- contesto abrazando sus brazos que me sujetan.

-¿Y bien?- besa mi mejilla, inspirando al hacerlo.

-Ranma ha tenido un accidente de auto ayer o bueno, anteayer realmente.

-¿Esta grave?- pregunta separándose de mí mientras se sienta a mi lado en el brazo de una de las tumbonas.

Yo me giro y recargo mis codos en la barandilla tomando de nuevo más agua de mi botella.

-Está en terapia intensiva y solo sabemos que tiene inflamado el cerebro- la voz se me quiebra y me limpio el par de lágrimas que salen de mis ojos.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a Tokyo?- pregunta sin dejar de analizarme.

Niego –le han inducido un coma para ayudar a su cerebro a desinflamarse. No podremos verlo.

Shinnosuke estira un brazo y yo me acerco para tomar su mano, me abraza con fuerza recargando su rostro bajo mis senos.

-En cuanto despierte podemos ir.

-Bueno no creo que tú puedas, en unas cuantas semanas empezarás los exámenes finales. Viajar no sería una opción.

-Falta al menos un mes para ello y en caso de que fuese así…- suspira alzando su rostro -bueno tú si podrías ir, tu tesis la puedes armar donde sea. No tienes que quedarte aquí.

-¿Sobrevivirás sin mí?- pregunto exagerada negando –no, no creo.

-Yo estaré bien, si decides ir no me pasará nada. Además es un buen amigo de tu familia, es como el hermano que no tuvieron.

-Cierto- pienso que Shinno tiene razón –ya veremos como sigue.

-¿Iba solo?

-¿Cómo?- no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño al recordar que dijo papá que iba con Ukyo.

-Que si el accidente, ¿solo ha sido él la víctima?

Niego rápido –no, también iba Ukyo con él.

-Y ella ¿está bien?

-Creo que sí.

Shinnosuke se ríe y se levanta de la tumbona –nunca te ha caído bien su novia pero deberías disimularlo.

-No es mi culpa- paso mi brazo por la cintura de mi novio cuando me abraza del hombro y besa mi cabeza –sabes lo que escuche la Navidad pasada.

-Debiste enfrentarla o mejor aún contárselo a Ranma.

-No podría decirle que su novia pensaba que se dieran un tiempo porque se sentía confundida a causa su compañero de cocina.

-¿Por Konatsu?

Asiento.

-Los ví besándose fuera del restaurante Shinno- susurro pero mi novio no dice nada más –sabes que tienes razón, debí haberle dicho algo a Ranma pero no me creí capaz.

-Supongo que es mejor no inmiscuirse en las parejas ajenas ¿no crees?

Lo miro con los labios fruncidos mientras entramos de nuevo a la sala y Shinno cierra la puerta de cristal.

-Por cierto, ya no es tu cumpleaños así que te toca a ti levantar todo esto- le digo entrecerrando mis ojos y él se ríe a carcajadas como respuesta.

-Que novia más mala tengo- grita y me sujeta de la barbilla para besarme –esta bien, pero tendrás que mimarme luego.

-Como si nunca lo hiciera- retobo -¿acaso no te mime bien hace unas horas?- muevo las caderas de un lado al otro cuando me suelto de él y me alejo unos cuantos pasos para provocarlo.

Al girarme para verlo lo veo analizándome y lambiéndose los labios –yo que tú correría- dice con voz grave y mirada lasciva ahora.

Pego un grito y salgo disparada hacia nuestra recámara.

-Ya te alcanzaré y me lo vas a pagar- grita Shinno desde el pasillo –¡bravucona!

* * *

**Hello mis adorados lectores! Gracias por estar aquí en una de estas entregas mensuales. Prometo que en cuanto me sea posible cambiaran las actualizaciones de mensual a quincenal.**

**Bueno originalmente había pensado escribir la historia solo desde el punto de vista de Ranma pero pensé ¿Akane que estaba haciendo en el extranjero? Por ser la creadora de la trama sé que estaba con Shinnosuke pero quería contarles como era ese romance, así que ahora la historia se alternará un capitulo desde el punto de Ranma y otro desde el punto de Akane.**

**Y pues sí, Akane está enamorada de su novio, que dicho sea de paso es un galán también de cuerpatzo y buenos modales y que además la quiero un montón, pero ahí se pudo ver una cierta inseguridad que tiene ella respecto a su relación. Es muy sutil. * Inserte risa malvada ***

**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y muchas gracias por seguirme en Instagrm. **

**En esta cuarentena que nos aqueja a nivel mundial solo quiero pedirles que se mantengan sanos, se mantenga protegidos y aquellos que puedan en resguardo. Cuando menos nos demos cuenta esto también pasará, pero se requiere de que todos cooperemos para lograrlo. No podemos tomarlo a juego, no podemos restarle importancia. Cuídense mucho queridos! **

**Abrazos extra gorditos!**

Benani0125: Jajajaja no es egoísmo, es el deseo de que Ranma tome una sabia decisión.

**Azzulaprincess: En menos de lo que se da uno cuenta ya pasó un mes jajaja prometo actualizar quincenal cuando me sea posible. Pero la certeza de que sea mensual es mejor que nada ¿no?**

Lucitachan: Muchas gracias por leerlo, con todo y que sea mensual. Abrazos gordos!

**A. R. Tendo: Jeje jejeje yo creo que ya se puso más interesante con esta revelación de la vida amorosa de Akane. **

LunaAkane: Te entiendo perfecto jajaja y espero que cuando vuelvas a leerla me hagas saber que te ha parecido. Abrazos gorditos!

**GabyCo: Akane conoce bien a Ranma, son amigos y tienen una relación fraternal. Como ya lo ha explicado Akane, pero también ella misma ha contado que en algún punto trato de coquetear con él por lo que no le es del todo indiferente nuestro guapo trenzudo. La historia es completamente RanmaxAkane pero me gusta confundir a mis lectoras muaja jaja Espero pronto poder actualizar quincenalmente, aunque igual ya sabes que la historia no se quedará en Hiatus. Abrazos mega gorditos!**

Adis Adame: Mmm… una Ukyo menos… interesante. Pero no, es una segunda oportunidad para nuestro trenzudo de encontrar un mejor amor, algo más adecuado a él y no por costumbre.

**Ibetzia: Muchas gracias por leerla! Espero que vaya siendo de tu agrado conforme avanzo en las actualizaciones. Abrazos gordos!**

Hinatacris: Me da gusto que te haya interesado y que siga siendo igual de interesante a lo largo de la trama. Abrazos gordos!

**Livamesauribe: mi querida que observadora es usted. Sí, puedo decirte que como planteas el tema es muy acertado. Ranma ya conoce a Akane porque sus padres eran socios, pero obvio no la recuerda y no la ha visto. ¿Qué pasará cuando se vean? Ahí radica la belleza de esta historia, porque para Akane el trenzudo tampoco le es del todo indiferente. Respecto a lo que siente Ukyo por Ranma, esa… esa es otra historia.**

Kariiim: Prometo actualizar quincenalmente en cuanto me sea posible, la única verdad que te puedo decir por ahora es que la historia será terminada. Mil gracias por leer!

**Andy-Saotome-Tendo: Siiiiiiiiii una lectora más que cae bajo mis redes! Jajaja gracias por leer. Abrazos muy gorditos!**

Alexandravw: Yo la veo como una potencial novia, creo que se adapta bastante a las situaciones que la rodean. Aunque Akane es la mera mera jajaja aún cuando en esta historia el trenzudo ya la conoce por ahora no la recuerda. Mil gracias por leer!

**IselitaTorres: Hola hermosa mujer de impecable buen gusto jajaja millones de gracias por leer lo que escribo, jamás voy a tener la forma adecuada de seguir agradeciendo cuando me dejan tan bellos comentarios, me hacen sentir eshpeshial! Y pues espero que esta historia, con todo y sus espacios largos de actualización, sea del agrado de muchas de ustedes. Abrazos mega gorditos!**

MarceDoblas: En cuanto me sea posible seguramente las actualizaciones cambiaran a quincenales, pero más vale una fecha exacta a la incertidumbre de no saber cuando actualiza un ficker ¿no crees? Jajaja mil gracias por leer!

**LilyTendo89: Jajaja es una historia RanmaxAkane, dudo mucho que alguna vez yo escriba algo que no sea un RanmaxAkane así que no tengas cuidado por esa parte. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, con todo y que Akane está con Shinno.**

Guest No.1: Hello querida o querido! Es una historia RanmaxAkane, así que no tengas cuidado si te preocupaba que se trataba de un romance con la chica Kuonji. Abrazos gordos!

**Saritanimelove: Pues creo que todas estamos de acuerdo que al chico le hace falta un cambio más favorable de novia. Ahora falta ver si esto es factible, muajajaja! **

Maryconchita: Bueno justo de eso va la historia, él Ranma que era antes del accidente y el Ranma que será después del accidente. Y lo que pasará con su novia y la vida que tenían planeada y todo eso que ahora pues deberá cambiar. Pero pues Akane también tiene su vida ya planeada, aún cuando ya dejó claro que el trenzudo no le es del todo indiferente igual tiene un bombón en casa. ¡Qué difícil ser ella ahora! Jajajaja Abrazos mega gorditos!

**FlorenciaBelen: Yo también ya quiero llegar a esa parte donde Ranma vuelva a ver a Akane y pues sí, ellos ya se conocían de antes pero con el accidente también se ha olvidado de ella. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, mil gracias por leer! Abrazos gordos!**


	4. Pero es fascinante

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Música:**

"**Ghost of mine" de Kailee Morgue**

"**I like tuh" de Carnage (aparece de fondo musical cuando Ranko pide hablar con Ranma)**

* * *

**-Pero es fascinante-**

Suspiro tratando de encontrar otra posición en esta cama, estoy harto de seguir en el hospital.

El señor Tendo y Ryoga se han ido luego de la hora de comer, me han hecho compañía mientras terminaba esos espantosos alimentos sin sabor de hospital. Y no he querido terminarme los dulces que las hijas de Soun han enviado para mí, están demasiado deliciosos como para no disfrutarlos.

Creo que ha sido un gesto muy amable de ellas, sobre todo de la que se encuentra en el extranjero pues por lo que entendí fue idea suya.

-Soun ha dicho que se llama Akane y que ella sabía me gustan esos dulces me pregunto si somos amigos- hablo en voz alta, como casi siempre que me encuentro solo.

Podría preguntarle a Ryoga pero no quiero que piense que soy un mal novio por sentir curiosidad en una chica ajena a Ukyo. En una chica que parece conocer mis gustos, al menos en lo que a dulces se refiere.

Aunque para ser francos ni siquiera recuerdo que clase de novio soy.

Suspiro y enciendo la tele para entretenerme un rato. Entonces la puerta vuelve a abrirse y veo justo a Ukyo entrar.

-Venia a desearte buenas noches- habla mientras se acerca a mí aunque más precisamente su intención parece ser la de acomodar las almohadas tras mi cabeza.

Me mira curiosa con sus ojos alegres y estira su mano para acariciar mi mejilla, yo por instinto y sin proponérmelo me muevo a un lado para evitarlo cuando lo consigue.

-Lo siento- dice sujetándose la mano con la que me tocó –es solo que veo que Ryoga te ha afeitado y extrañaba ver tu rostro sin la barba.

Niego con la cabeza –no ha sido Ryoga, fue gracias al señor Tendo- me estiro para tomar su mano que se ha atrevido a tocarme –lamento haberte espantado, todo me es nuevo a veces- sonrío acariciando con mis dedos el dorso de la misma. Tiene una piel muy tersa, aunque siento una que otra callosidad en la palma cuando la sujeto por completo –no me habías contado que eras chef.

Ukyo sonríe de nuevo –no habíamos tenido oportunidad de que me presentara contigo- sus cejas bajan cuando su mirada lo hace igual –supongo que no pensé necesitaras que te dijera mucho de mí.

Tomo aire –quisiera poder recordarte, no hacerte pasar por esto.

Ahora es ella quien niega –sé que es por el golpe que sufriste y entender que no me recuerdas me hace sentir culpable. Aunque…

-¿Aunque?

Ukyo niega más enérgica y sonríe, pero me doy cuenta que es de manera forzada –nada, estoy- alza sus hombros –imagino que estoy aún impactada de todo esto.

La miro sin saber como descifrar su actuar, es un poco distinto a como normalmente se comporta. Ukyo traga saliva mientras cierra sus ojos y toma aire.

Aunque para ser justos siempre parece que se ha tomado una de esas bebidas energéticas que anuncian por televisión. Vivaz y alegre.

Se suelta de mis manos y camina más cerca aún para besar mi sien –hagamos algo ¿sí?- suena entusiasta de nuevo -mañana puedo venir temprano para que desayunemos juntos y traer fotografías nuestras y de todo lo que hemos hecho para ayudarte a recordar.

Me quedo callado pensando si es lo que quiero hacer mañana.

-¿No te gustaría?- pregunta mirándome con ojos suplicantes, esperanzada a que la recuerde.

Sonrío levemente –sí, no sería mala idea. Aunque solo por un rato porque ha dicho Tofu que no debo saturarme.

Me alegro de que haya preguntado preguntado varias veces lo mismo Soun mientras Tofu vino a revisar como seguía.

-Cierto- sonríe forzada Ukyo, sé que no la recuerdo pero una sonrisa así cualquiera con dos dedos de frente puede reconocerla.

Ella se agacha para besar mi mejilla, cerca de la comisura de mis labios y puedo percibir el aroma de su perfume, es dulce y tiene un leve olor a fresas. Contengo la respiración porque no me gusta del todo.

-Descansa- le digo cuando ella se levanta mientras sujeta mi mano y la aprieta con fuerza.

-Hasta mañana- dice mirando su mano sobre la mía.

-Hasta mañana- me suelta.

Cuando sale me siento mal por como la he tratado, ella hace todo lo humanamente posible para que la recuerde. Entiendo que debe estar desesperada por que no sepa quien es y seguramente a sus ojos ahora soy un frío hombre que alguna vez debió quererla.

¿La amaba?

¿La quiero?

¿Me simpatiza?

* * *

Juego con la silla de ruedas, adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás.

-¡Ya para con eso!- dice Ranko deteniéndome y yo me giro a verla riéndome de su expresión de molestia –con todo y tu mala memoria sigues siendo un niño.

-Quería ver que tanta fuerza tengo en los brazos- respondo apoyando mis codos sobre los brazos de la silla de ruedas.

-Eres un jodido Hércules ¿sí?- dice fastidiada con los ojos en blanco mientras rodea la silla y se sienta en el sillón junto a donde estoy –mamá no tarda con tu alta.

-¿Y Ukyo?- pregunto pensando en lo que me dijo hace unos cuantos días mientras repasábamos las fotografías de nuestra casa.

-Ryoga la acompaño por la camioneta- dice jugando con su teléfono –espera.

La miro ladeando mi cabeza conforme alza su teléfono.

-¡Sonríe!

Sin pensarlo mucho hago lo que me dice. Se escucha un sonido y luego gira el aparato en sus manos para mostrarme la fotografía que me acaba de tomar.

-¿Te gusta como te ves?

-¿Para que me la haz tomado?- me inclino un poco hacia donde ella está.

-Quería mandársela a Akane. Le he contado esta mañana que hoy saldrías por la tarde del hospital.

-Ese nombre me suena- digo pensando en que ya lo he escuchado antes –ella fue quien mandó los dulces ¿cierto?

-Es mi amiga- responde sin más –la extraño un montón- mi hermana suspira triste.

-¡Ah!- veo a mi hermana con más detalle y por la forma en como sonríe a la pantalla de su móvil no puedo evitar preguntar lo siguiente.

-¿Ella te gusta?

Ranko abre mucho los ojos y luego frunce el ceño cuando me mira -¡Serás idiota! Akane es mi amiga de la infancia, es la hija menor de Tendo. Y no Ranma, no soy lesbiana de hecho tengo novio y vino a verte pero no entró porque, bueno él te tiene respeto.

Cruzo mis dedos satisfecho por lo que me cuenta –como debe ser- sonrío al ver los gestos de disgusto de mi hermana.

Ranko pone los ojos en blanco de nuevo, pero no abandona el teclado de su teléfono.

-Espera un segundo- digo en voz alta al recordar los deliciosos dulces que la menor de los Tendo envió para mí -¿Akane Tendo es amiga mía?

Ranko asiente –sí.

-¿Pero íntima?

Mi hermana alza un hombro descuidada –como todas las Tendo, son una extensión de nuestra familia Ranma- responde esta vez fastidiada.

Prefiero no seguir interrogándola.

-Por cierto- habla mi hermana –se supone que no debes saberlo pero…- se inclina más hacia donde estoy, lo suficiente para que pueda escucharla ahora que habla en voz baja –vamos a casa, te esperan ahí todos con una reunión sorpresa para darte la bienvenida.

-¿A casa de quien?- le sigo el juego con el bajo volumen de voz.

-A casa de mamá y mía- dice como si fuera obvio.

-¡Ah! ¿Y será prudente?- pregunto al pensar que Tofu recomendó ayer cuando avisó que ya podía darme el alta que evitara emociones fuertes.

-Tranquilo- dice Ranko –mamá y papá lo revisaron con Tofu y dijo que no habría problema. De todos modos él estará también ahí.

De repente Ranko se coloca de nuevo en su lugar y siento un par de manos sobre mis hombros.

-¿Cómo te sientes muchacho?- escucho la voz de mi padre y cuando estoy por responder se mueve para sentarse al lado de Ranko.

-Al menos ya no me duele la cabeza, pero ¿cómo luzco?- pregunto vanidoso al hombre de mi familia.

Papá volvió de su viaje de trabajo unos tres días atrás. Cuando me visitó se puso a llorar, abrazándome sin decirme quien era él o tan siquiera dejarme preguntar si estaba bien.

-Tan guapo como un Saotome- sonríe suficiente mostrando su dentadura blanca.

Mi padre es calvo y pretendo preguntarle a mi hermana si es herencia. Digamos que la idea de perder mi espesa cabellera azabache no se me antoja atractiva.

Lo observo mientras Ranko le muestra algo en su teléfono y el viejo ríe.

-¿Por qué estas separado de mamá?- la pregunta sale de mis labios sin poder evitarlo, incluso yo mismo me sorprendo de haberla dicho en voz alta.

Mi padre me mira parpadeando rápidamente. Ranko está con la boca abierta por la sorpresa de lo que he dicho.

-Por diferencias creativas- responde entonces mamá cuando se acerca a dejar sobre mi regazo un folder con el nombre del hospital –pero nunca te faltamos, así que no más preguntas sobre nuestro divorcio ¿entendido?- me regaña y escucho la risita de la enana.

-Solo quería saber, tendrás que tenerme paciencia si llego a ser insensible- le digo mostrando las palmas de mis manos boca arriba con mis hombros al alza.

-No tiene nada de malo Nodoka- interviene mi padre.

Por la forma como ella lo mira deduzco que ha sido culpa de él, si las miradas mataran.

-¿Entonces no se llevan bien?- le pregunto a Ranko inclinándome hacia ella tratando de relajar con humor la situación.

-¡Que no preguntes aquí sobre tus padres!- grita mi madre y yo la miro sorprendido de su reacción –prometo explicarte todo sobre nuestra separación en casa ¿sí?

Mi madre está roja, no sé si le avergüenza que cuestione o está molesta o ambas.

-Lo lamento- le digo bajando la mirada –no pensé que fuera un tema delicado.

Siento como acaricia mi cabeza y se acerca para besar mi frente –prometo explicarte todo.

Yo la miro y asiento.

-Pero no aquí ¿sí?

Como caída del cielo entra al vestíbulo Ukyo, acompañada de Ryoga.

-La camioneta está lista en la entrada- anuncia con una sonrisa reluciente, pero la noto tensa.

Entonces me doy cuenta que cuando nuestras miradas chocan ella de inmediato vuelve su atención a mis padres.

No es para menos, la última semana he visto como se ha frustrado día tras día al tratar de hacerme entender lo especial y maravillosa que es nuestra relación.

-¿Y la prensa?- pregunta mi padre.

-Controlados señor Saotome- responde Ryoga ahora –el señor Tendo coordinó con el hospital nuestra salida segura para evitar _paparazzis_.

-¡Vaya!- digo asombrado de que los medios estén interesados en mi accidente.

-Eres muy popular hermanito- dice Ranko levantándose de su asiento, guardando por fin el móvil en su bolso.

-¿Todo listo para salir familia?- escucho la voz del doctor Tofu y me giro cuando se acerca a nosotros.

Saluda a mi madre con un beso y le da la mano a mi padre.

-Gracias por todo Tofu- le dice el viejo.

-Bueno somos familia ¿cierto?

Miro de reojo a Ranko, sonriente cuando su teléfono suena y ella se disculpa alejándose para responder. Por como se comporta ya imagino entonces que con quien habla se trata del famoso novio.

-Kasumi ya está en tu casa Nodoka- sigue hablando el doctor.

-Ella es maravillosa- responde mi madre y veo que el doctor se sonroja -¿estás nervioso por la próxima boda?

Tofu ríe inquieto, una de esas risitas con las que la gente quiere decir que no tiene idea de que responder.

-Madre ¿podríamos irnos ya?- digo para salvar al doctor de tener que responder.

-Por supuesto mi niño ¿te sientes mal?- pregunta ahora revisando mi rostro, al parecer es su punto favorito a modo de referencia.

-No, solo que me duele el culo de estar sentado y no puedo salir a pie de aquí.

Tofu se ve ahora más relajado y de nuevo besa a mi madre en la mejilla antes de sujetar la mano de mi padre.

-Ha sido un placer verlos y cualquier malestar que tenga Ranma por favor avísenme ¿sí?

-Gracias Tofu- responde Ranko cuando vuelve con todos mientras toma del sillón la caja vacía de dulces y el arreglo floral que ha traído ayer el señor Tendo.

El doctor sujeta brevemente mi hombro –cuidate Ranma y te veré pronto para tu revisión.

-Gracias- respondo –por todo.

Tofu asiente y luego se aleja de la escena.

-Yo me llevaré eso señor Saotome- dice Ryoga tomando de las manos de mi padre una mochila deportiva con todo lo que trajo Ukyo para que pudiera arreglarme. Incluidos tres cambios distintos de ropa.

Al final me he puesto unos jeans oscuros y una playera roja, con una sudadera a juego de un tono más oscuro.

Las puertas de cristal se abren conforme mi padre sigue empujando la silla de rueda en tanto que mi madre no suelta mi mano. Acaricia mis dedos, cada que la volteo a ver.

Fuera hay una camioneta gris oscuro con las puertas abiertas. Mi amigo abre la cajuela para guardar la maleta junto con lo que mi hermana lleva en sus manos, y yo me sujeto del hombro de mi padre para levantarme cuando deja la silla frente la parte trasera del vehículo.

Hago un esfuerzo por levantarme, las piernas suelen dolerme si permanezco mucho tiempo en una sola posición pero el doctor ha dicho que es normal aún ya que mi cuerpo se esta acostumbrando al movimiento. Después de todo estuve poco más de dos semanas en cama.

-Bien muchacho- dice papá mientras me sujeto de la puerta del auto para impulsarme dentro.

Cuando suelto el hombro de mi padre busco aferrarme al respaldo del asiento y entonces la puerta contraria se abre y veo a Ryoga subiendo a gatas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- me pregunta estirando sus brazos para tomar alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Pero niego –lo tengo controlado.

-¡Eso campeón!- grita Ranko animada desde lejos y su forma de actuar me da ternura pero igual me desconcentra -¡tú puedes inútil! ¡Yo creo en ti! ¡Yuju!

-¿Estas seguro que me llevo bien con ella?- le pregunto sarcástico a Ryoga y él mira por sobre mi cabeza, seguramente a mi hermana que aplaude ahora con un ritmo marcado.

-Te juro que sí, con todo y que es insoportable la adoras.

Me río al ver su cara con gestos, mostrándole la lengua y escuchando el quejido de mi hermana cuando Ryoga le dice que sí, que es para ella ese gesto.

-Lo haz hecho muy bien mi niño- dice mi madre al acercarse a mí para acomodar arrugas invisibles en mi sudadera cuando papá mueve la silla lejos para poder cerrar la puerta.

Bajo mi cabeza para besar su frente –estoy bien mamá.

La puerta del copiloto se abre –le ayudo señora Saotome- es Ryoga quien toma a mi mamá del brazo para acompañarla hasta su sitio frente a mí.

A mi lado ya está sentada Ukyo y junto a ella va Ranko.

-Entonces los veré en la casa ¿sí?- dice papá sujetando la puerta junto a mí.

-Bien- respondo antes de que el viejo asiente y cierre.

Ukyo atraviesa mi cuerpo para buscar el cinturón de seguridad y lo jala con cuidado para abrocharle en su lugar.

La puerta del piloto se cierra y escucho un suspiro de mi amigo –bien, todo listo entonces- dice mientras la música del auto se enciende cuando enciende el motor.

-Sube al volumen Ryoga- habla Ranko –me encanta Kailee Morgue.

El auto avanza y yo estiro mi brazo para buscar la mano de Ukyo, quien se sobresalta un poco cuando la tomo. Pero no le dura mucho esto y de inmediato recarga con cuidado su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo recargo mi cabeza sobre la suya.

* * *

Cuando un portón de madera natural se abre me sorprendo al ver una enorme casa de dos pisos de piedra clara.

-¿Entonces hace cuanto que vivimos en Japón?- pregunto a Ranko, quien baja su teléfono cuando le hablo.

-Bueno tendrá un par de años, justo cuando te mudaste nosotras también.

-¡Ah!- silbo sin poder evitarlo asombrado de la belleza del lugar –es una casa preciosa.

-¿Verdad que sí?- dice animada mi hermana –a mamá le parecía muy grande al inicio y ahora está pensando en una ampliación.

-Es para poder tener espacio suficiente querida- interviene en la charla mi madre.

-Cosa que no comprendo, yo me mudo en unos meses cerca a los dormitorios de la universidad.

Mamá no responde nada, pero la veo en el retrovisor alzar una ceja mientras cierra los ojos. Supongo que no le parece la idea de que Ranko se mude, pero está casi por finalizar su carrera.

-Bueno es para que puedan venir a visitarme a pesar de que tengan familia ¿sí?

Ukyo se pone rígida y Ranko se ríe tiernamente –mami pero para eso falta mucho aún. Ni Ranma o yo estamos por sentar cabeza aún.

-Sí- dice mamá –ninguno se quiere casar aún pero ambos ya viven con sus parejas, que tal que me vuelven abuela por sorpresa.

-¡Mamá!- grita avergonzada Ranko –aún soy muy joven para ser madre.

-¡Ajá! Te sientes muy joven para una responsabilidad así pero lo suficientemente mayorcita como para mudarte con tu novio ¿no?

Lo que dice mi madre me asombra.

-¿Te vas a mudar con tu novio?- pregunto a Ranko.

-Tú nos ayudaste a cerrar el trato para la renta- responde ofendida y Ukyo se ríe.

-¿Qué te da risa?- aprovecho que se ha relajado por fin.

Para esto ya se estaciona Ryoga frente unas escaleras de madera. Mi amigo se baja del auto y corre para ayudar a mi madre a bajar.

Ranko también ignora que estoy hablando y sale de la camioneta cuando la puerta de la casa se abre y un chico de cabello castaño se acerca a ella para darle un breve beso.

-¿Ese es el novio?- pregunto siguiendo los pasos del chico.

Ukyo suspira mientras el resto se moviliza alrededor del vehículo.

-Es Toma, uno de los becarios en la constructora. Además nosotros los acompañamos a ver los departamentos que podían costear con sus empleos de medio tiempo.

-¿Van en serio?

Mi novia alza los hombros –llevan saliendo desde hace un año.

-Pero si te hace sentir mejor- dice Ukyo llamando mi atención, provocando que me gire a verla cuando sujeta mi mandíbula para que lo haga –el chico te respeta mucho y está siguiendo tus pasos.

En esta breve intimidad observo a Ukyo con calma –siento mucho que haya resultado un desastre lo de mirar fotografías y videos.

Ella niega repetidamente –no, no, yo he sido la que ha insistido y no te di tiempo para…- suspira –lo siento, es solo que no soporto que no nos recuerdes.

Me acerco a ella y beso su pómulo para luego recargar mi frente sobre la suya –ya volverá todo aquí- señalo mi cabeza y ella ríe –verás que sí.

Y parece que esto es suficiente para que deje atrás la cara larga, aunque yo por dentro no puedo prometer nada más.

* * *

Al entrar a la casa veo decoraciones dignas de una fiesta más que de una simple reunion. Globos con helio por todas partes y un cartel enorme de tela en el cual se lee un "Bienvenido Ranma".

-¡Ya han entrado!- alguien llama al resto de los que se encuentran fuera, en el jardín.

Mi madre saluda animada a algunos que se aproximan a darle sus buenos deseos. Tanto Ukyo como yo avanzamos más y es cuando me doy cuenta que en la mesa al centro del recibidor hay al menos una docena de portaretratos, por lo que mientras algunas personas se acercan para darme la bienvenida voy mirando, entre cada abrazo y palabras bonitas, las fotos que se muestran.

Pero es una foto en particular la que llama mi atención, se trata del señor Tendo con mi padre en donde también aparezco yo junto con Ranko además de tres hermosas mujeres.

Sin embargo es una de ellas la que me cautiva.

Ukyo se acerca a mí para ver que me tiene tan distraído cuando me habla y no respondo porque justo entonces aparece el señor Tendo, por supuesto al alzar mi vista luego de que mi novia mueve mi brazo me percato que la sala en serio está repleta de muchas personas que desde luego no reconozco.

-¿Todo bien Ranma?- pregunta el señor Tendo cuando sujeta mi hombro y yo asiento en automático –me da gusto verte mejor muchacho- tiene una sonrisa honesta en su rostro antes de girarse a su espalda -¡oh! permíteme te presento a mis hijas.

Dos mujeres muy guapas, cada una a su modo, se acercan a nosotros. La primera en saludarme es una chica unos años mayor que yo, de cabello castaño largo trenzado de lado y enormes ojos del mismo tono.

-Kasumi- dice Soun cuando ella se acerca más y toma mis dos manos en un gesto de saludo fraternal.

Sus ojos se entrecierran unos segundos cuando sonríe amable -me da mucho gusto ver que estás bien Ranma- me dice la joven mujer.

Veo en su mano una sortija de compromiso y recuerdo la pregunta que le hizo mi madre a Tofu.

-Entonces- respondo a Kasumi –tú debes ser la novia del doctor Tofu.

Ella ríe abochornada. Tiene una sonrisa muy bonita.

De pronto la otra joven, la que esperaba con los brazos cruzados junto a Soun, de la nada me abraza con fuerza –eres un idiota- suspira aliviada -sabía que manejabas del demonio pero no pensé que fueras tan idiota- insiste la joven de cabello castaño rojizo corto por encima de sus hombros y fleco asimétrico.

Cuando me mira a los ojos, luego de que se separa de mí, veo que el tono de estos es un poco más avellana que los de su hermana. Imposible negar que en serio es atractiva, tiene algo que llama la atención pero creo que se debe a su seguridad.

-Me alegro de que estés bien- insiste -aunque te ves terrible- dice acariciando con cuidado mi ojo aún levemente hinchado.

Ukyo toma mi mano y yo me giro a verla cuando lo hace. Ella mira a la joven de cabello corto y le sonríe.

-Aún así se ve muy guapo ¿cierto?

La mujer guarda sus manos en los bolsillos de su short –sí, aunque seguro terminó con ese moretón por protegerte ¿cierto Ukyo? O al menos eso fue lo que contó mi cuñado.

Kasumi abre mucho los ojos con las palabras de su hermana y tanto esta Tendo como mi novia ríen forzadamente.

-Ella es Nabiki- explica Soun, como si se tratara de una disculpa.

Me causa gracia su comentario pero mi atención es desviada por completo cuando veo de reojo por el pasillo a mi izquierda a una bella chica acercarse.

-Yo creo que te sigues viendo guapo Ranma- dice la joven de corto cabello azulado conforme se aproxima más hasta donde estoy.

Es ella.

La chica que vi en el retrato con mi padre y mi hermana. Por lo que ni siquiera soy capaz de hablar al saber que realmente existe.

-Y ella es Akane- dice Soun con notable felicidad en su voz -nos dio la sorpresa de su llegada esta mañana.

La miro sin decir nada aún, su esbelta figura sigue caminando en mi dirección. Su radiante sonrisa. Su mirada alegre reflejada en sus ojos color chocolate.

Akane me abraza con naturalidad, acariciando levemente la base de mi nuca lo que me provoca un escalofrío agradable y cuando lo hace yo suelto a Ukyo para corresponder a su gesto acariciando lentamente su pequeña espalda, la suave tela de su blusa, el hueco entre sus omóplatos cuando mis dedos atraviesan ese espacio, tampoco puedo evitar hundir mi nariz en su cabello porque huele delicioso, a cerezas y regaliz.

-Gracias por los dulces- hablo casi sin voz y ella me mira emocionada cuando se separa de mi agarre.

-Son tus favoritos- me guiña un ojo cómplice -los descubrimos en esa pequeña tienda del centro- luego vuelve a inclinarse apoyando sus manos sobre mis brazos y susurrando solo para mi -es nuestro secreto.

La miro encandilado cuando ella baja su mirada con un leve tono rojizo sobre sus pómulos mientras sus delgados dedos pasan tras su oreja un mechón de cabello, es… Akane es…

-¡Akane!- grita mi hermana emocionada, rompiendo el encanto cuando me rebasa para rodearla con sus brazos -¿porque no me dijiste que estabas aquí en Japón?- escucho que mi hermana reclama arrastrándola de vuelta por el pasillo -tengo algo que contarte.

Ukyo me regresa a la realidad cuando rodea mi brazo -vamos amor- dice prácticamente arrastrando mi cuerpo hacia las puertas que dan al jardín -aquí están el resto de tus amigos.

* * *

Me entero, durante la comida de bienvenida, que Kasumi es quien ha arreglado toda la reunión. Tiene una pequeña empresa dedicada al _catering_. Además está comprometida con el doctor Tofu desde hace casi un año y su boda se realizará en unos 4 meses más aproximadamente.

Es la mayor de las hijas de Soun Tendo. La siguiente es Nabiki, trabaja en relaciones públicas para una distribuidora americana de cine, lo que significa que ninguna de las hijas mayores de Soun se interesó en trabajar en la constructora, pero todo es distinto con Akane.

-¿Entonces estas terminando ya tu tesis Akane?- pregunta mi madre a la joven al otro lado de la mesa.

La chica se limpia rápidamente los labios con la servilleta de tela para poder contestar a mi madre.

-Estoy trabajando aún en ella, es mucho más complicado de lo que pensé.

-Debes estar muy orgulloso Soun- comenta mi padre.

Akane ríe –papá esta orgulloso de las tres ¿verdad?- dice mientras acaricia el hombro de su padre.

Mirarla es fascinante, es magnética su presencia.

-¿Te sirvo más arroz amor?- pregunta Ukyo y yo asiento estirándome para tomar el platón con el guiso.

Me sirvo yo mismo y le sirvo a ella también un poco.

-Gracias- dice mi novia un poco confundida.

-No hay de que- respondo tranquilo al ver la tontera que he hecho cuando le he quitado de las manos la cuchara para servir y se la he devuelto como si nada.

La platica continúa y Toma, el joven novio de mi hermana no me quita la vista de encima. Pero cada vez que yo me giro para verlo deja de observarme. En serio que lo pongo nervioso.

Decido ser malo, me limpio la boca con la servilleta y tomo mi vaso de agua antes de hablarle.

-Entonces ¿cuánto dicen que llevan juntos?- pregunto al chico.

Mi padre se ríe con fuerza, igual que Soun –parece que estas en problemas Toma- habla el viejo.

-Un año y medio- responde luego de aclarar su garganta.

Mi hermana me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Dice mi madre que se van a mudar juntos ¿fue idea tuya?

-Ranma te juro que lo consulté contigo antes de plantear la idea a Ranko.

-¿Por qué tendrías que preguntarle a él primero?- interviene incrédula mi hermana.

La mesa estalla en risas, incluido yo mismo y veo de reojo que Akane también ríe. Tiene una risa melodiosa.

Decido dejar por la paz el asunto al ver que Toma es quien merece más preocupación con Ranko a su lado. Los dos parecen no estar de acuerdo y yo los olvido.

Hablo con Ryoga y su cita, una chica llamada Akari que es instructora de crossfit en uno de los gimnasios de Sukāretto.

También convivo con unos amigos de Ukyo, una chica extranjera llamada Shampoo y su compañero de vivienda Mousse. Según mi novia no hay nada entre ellos, pero me doy cuenta las miradas que se profesan mutuamente. ¿Y el que no recuerda soy yo? Tal parece que algunos no recuerdan lo que es que alguien te guste de verdad.

Miro de nuevo en dirección de Akane y cuando lo hago siento un golpecito en mi pantorrilla.

La única capaz de hacerlo es mi hermana que esta cruzando la mesa frente a mí. Así que cuando busco al culpable la veo mirándome fijamente y luego mover la cabeza lentamente de un lado al otro, negando.

-¿Me puedes ayudar con el postre Ranma?- pregunta mi hermana con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Iré yo Ranko- se levanta de inmediato Kasumi –es mi trabajo.

-Esta bien Kasumi- responde la enana –lo estoy aprovechando para hablar con mi hermano a solas.

La miro sorprendido, en serio que la enana no se guarda nada para ella. Es toda emociones al rojo vivo.

Me levanto y cuando lo hago Ukyo, quien tiene mi mano sujeta con la suya, la acerca para acariciar el dorso de mi piel con su mejilla. Esperaba que se ofreciera a ayudar pero creo que le ha quedado claro que Ranko quiere hablar conmigo.

A pesar del repentino arranque de mi hermana la plática entre los invitados continúa igual.

Abro la puerta de cristal para mi hermana y cuando los dos quedamos solos dentro de la casa mi hermana me toma del brazo para llevarme a la cocina, en total silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre Ranko?- pregunto algo divertido.

-¿Estas loco?- dice sin más cuando se detiene y se gira para tenerme de frente –te he estado observando durante toda la tarde.

-Que obsesiva. Estoy bien.

Ella niega –no puedes, escúchame bien- golpea con su índice mi pecho -no puedes fijarte en Akane.

Un bufido exasperado sale de mis labios, me pongo las manos en la cadera -¿de qué hablas?- respiro, busco no ponerme rojo. Me ha descubierto.

-¿Qué hay de Ukyo? ¿Mhm?- se cruza de brazos –es tu novia, está ahí junto a ti.

-Mira enana- me llevo una mano hasta el puente de mi nariz –no sé de que demonios hablas, volteé a mirarla porque habló y ya, es normal.

-Solo procura no demostrar que te ha llamado la atención ¿sí? comportate.

Ranko se da media vuelta, al menos se queda más tranquila. Busca una de las charolas con pastelillos y me la da -¿puedes llevar eso?

-Sí, claro que puedo.

Ella toma una también y suspira –además- me mira por entre sus pestañas cuando pasa a mi lado –Akane tiene novio ¿ok?

_¡Mierda!,_ pienso.


	5. Una opción más natural

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este capítulo se lo dedico a la mujer que me inspiró a adentrarme en el mundo de fanfiction. Akane Kagome te mando un abrazo súper fuerte, todo mi cariño y te mantengo en mis oraciones guapa. **

**Música:**

"**2 million" de G Flip **

"**Thunder" de Imagine Dragons**

"**Imagination" de Foster the people**

"**Someday" de The Strokes (no aparece en el texto pero es el fondo musical en la escena final Ranma hablando con Akane)**

* * *

**-Una opción más natural-**

La música de G Flip suena mientras voy de un lado al otro de la habitación con ropa que dejo sobre la cama, indecisa aún si llevarla en la maleta o no.

-¿Cómo vas flaquita?- pregunta Shinno cuando entra en la habitación.

Suspiro mirando el desastre que tengo frente a mí.

-Si te digo que bien ¿me crees?- lo miro con preocupación, estirando mis mejillas hacia arriba con las manos. Los nervios me comen.

Mi novio se acerca a mí y besa mi frente, retirando con cuidado mis manos de mi rostro antes de darme una botella de jugo frío –aquí tienes, te traje algo para que te tomes un descanso.

-Gracias- respiro al abrir la botella y me siento en la orilla acolchada.

-Solo estarás ahí una semana- dice mientras jala uno de los sillones individuales que están cerca y se sienta frente a mí.

Coloco las puntas de mis pies en el asiento, justo entre las piernas de Shinno. Es un hábito que tenemos, una de esas malas pequeñas costumbres solo nuestras. Una broma de cuando vimos el tamaño de los asientos de estos sillones que compramos por catálogo. Eran enormes cuando lo que queríamos era ganar espacio, no perderlo.

-Sí- digo tomando del líquido –pero eso incluye además afinar algunos detalles de la boda de Kasumi. Y siento que casi no he estado ahí para ella.

Shinnosuke me mira con ternura y toma mi mano –estas fría- dice sin más y yo no quiero reírme de sus tonterías para animarme -¿te caliento?

-Estoy hablando en serio- digo sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

-Flaquita no es tu culpa que Tofu decidiera por fin proponerle matrimonio a tu hermana justo cuando estabas empezando tus estudios acá.

-Ya sé, pero pude haberme dado el tiempo para viajar más y ayudarle.

-¿Ayudarle en que mi cielo? Ella vive de organizar celebraciones, como una boda- alza la ceja antes de tomar el líquido de su propia botella.

No respondo, no me gusta lo que me dice. Decido volver a tomar un poco más del jugo que está entre mis manos.

-Sé que las extrañas- suspira cuando baja su mirada sobre su propia botella cuando la coloca encima de mis pies desnudos –pero también tienes que hacer tu vida. Nabiki pasa meses enteros en el extranjero.

-Pero yo no soy Nabiki- me defiendo.

-Y tampoco eres Kasumi- Shinnosuke toma una de mis manos y acaricia el dorso antes de besarlo -eres tú.

Respiro resignada –supongo que tienes razón, Kasumi no me ha reprochado nunca nada.

-Y no tendría motivos, fuiste con ellas a buscar su vestido de novia. Estuviste ahí para elegir lo que usaran como damas de honor, le has enviado ideas para los arreglos florales e incluso hicieron una video llamada para ver las opciones de lugares para la fiesta y en esa ocasión Nabiki tampoco pudo estar con ella.

Las palabras de Shinnosuke me relajan y me regresan a la realidad –sí, es verdad- digo alzando un hombro no necesito que se de cuenta que tiene toda la razón.

-Y esto de Singapur es temporal, volveremos a Japón de forma permanente en cuanto termine mi doctorado.

Niego con la cabeza –sí, ya sé que estoy exagerando.

-¿Estas nerviosa por el viaje?

-Un poco.

-¿Es por ver a Ranma?

Miro a Shinno a través de mis pestañas –creo que me da miedo verlo diferente, Tofu dijo que tenía el rostro algo hinchado y tiene la fractura en la muñeca.

-Y ha perdido la memoria.

-Lo sé- bajo la vista entristecida por esto último.

Cuando Kasumi me lo contó estaba llorando y mi hermana mayor raras veces se deja vencer por las adversidades. Me preocupé mucho y quise hacerle llegar a Ranma mi cariño a través de unos simples dulces que encontramos un par de años atrás en una pequeña pastelería escondida en medio del centro financiero de Shinjuku.

Shinnosuke mira el reloj inteligente en su muñeca y hace una mueca mientras termina el resto de su jugo –flaquita no quiero presionarte pero tenemos que partir al aeropuerto en un par de horas y todavía no hemos comido.

-Sí- contesto más tranquila de la plática con mi novio.

Él se levanta y yo me concentro en terminar la maleta. Sin olvidarme del regalo de cumpleaños de mi hermana mayor.

* * *

Mientras Shinnosuke paga la cuenta del restaurante en el aeropuerto yo voy a documentar mi maleta. En la fila recibo una llamada de Nabiki donde me dice que Kasumi no sospecha nada de mi viaje y que está muy ocupada preparando la comida de bienvenida de Ranma.

Mañana por la tarde saldrá por fin del hospital y todos están muy entusiasmados. Pero tal parece que sigue sin recordar nada.

-¿Hablaste con Ukyo?- pregunto a mi hermana quien se queja cuando menciono a la chica.

_-¿Para qué?-_ dice haciéndose la tonta.

Mi hermana es mucho menos afecta a Ukyo Kuonji. Ella es la novia desde la secundaria de Ranma, crecieron juntos en un pueblo de China. Pero la conocemos bien porque solía pasar un par de semanas en Japón los veranos cuando Ranma y Ranko estaban de vacaciones con su padre.

Creo que nunca tuve nada en contra de ella, es amable aunque no nos hicimos amigas en realidad.

-Para saber si estaba de acuerdo con acompañarnos al spa antes de la celebración de cumpleaños de Kasumi.

Nabiki murmura algo que no le entiendo, pero ya imagino que no está contenta.

-Es amiga de Kasumi- insisto.

Kasumi y ella sí que han formado una especie de vínculo, mi hermana mayor la ha cobijado bajo sus alas porque pasaban mucho tiempo juntas en la cocina durante esos veranos.

_-Le diré mañana_\- dice Nabiki –_además solo porque tú lo pides pero francamente es una visita al spa de hermanas, no de amigas._

Medito un poco lo que me dice y tiene razón –ok, es cierto. Además seguro estará muy ocupada con Ranma.

_-Supe que se la ha pasado las tardes o las mañanas con el pobre tratando de meterle en la cabeza que ellos tienen un romance idílico._

No puedo evitar suspirar al pensar en lo que ví. Ella y Konatsu.

_-¿Cero comentarios?-_ dice Nabiki.

-Es su relación Nabiki, debes dejarla hacer el intento por que Ranma recupere sus recuerdo.

Mi hermana se ríe –_eso lo dices porque no la has visto como actúa, parece una loca._

-Entiendo que no es santo de tu devoción.

_-Tampoco es como si fuera tu mejor amiga_.

-No- respondo –pero han estado juntos desde que recuerdo.

_-No se convienen, cuando están juntos Ranma cambia su forma de ser._

-Lo dices porque perdías a tu amigo de parrandas cuando Ukyo llegaba a pasar los días en casa.

-_Ranma y tú eran los únicos intrépidos dispuestos a las aventuras._

-Y a financiarlas- me río recordando aquellos días divertidos de verano.

-_Como sea_\- dice cambiando su tono de voz aguerrido por algo más amable –_estoy contenta de que vengas._

-Yo también- respondo –y ya llevo todos tus encargos conmigo en la maleta.

Misma que de hecho coloco en la báscula cambiando el teléfono de oído para poder entregarle a la chica del mostrador mi pasaporte y mi reservación del vuelo –te dejo Nabiki ya estoy documentando.

-_Avísame cuando llegues con el chofer ¿sí?_

-No tengas cuidado.

-_Te quiero hermanita_.

-Y yo a ti.

Cuelgo mientras terminan de imprimir mi pase de abordar y veo como mi maleta se pierde en la banda tras la pared.

Le agradezco a la chica por la atención y me marcho, mi novio ya está esperándome a un lado de la puerta para revisión.

-¿Todo listo?- pregunta cuando me da mi mochila de mano –te he comprado unos dulces para el vuelo- dice señalando con sus ojos que los ha puesto dentro del objeto que me entrega.

-Gracias cariño- respondo suspirando –ya te extraño- lo abrazo por la cintura y el frota mi espalda con sus manos recargando su mentón en mi cabeza.

-Debimos haber tenido sexo anoche entonces- contesta y yo lo suelto para taparle la boca mientras ríe.

-Estas muy cansado por los exámenes- respondo arrugando mi nariz –y tu desempeño en la cama es deplorable. Una vergüenza. No estás a mi altu…

No puedo terminar de hablar porque Shinnosuke me toma de la cintura y me besa, me besa con tanta pasión que siento mi cuerpo temblar desesperado por más contacto.

-Para que no te olvides de mí- dice luego de que me suelta con una sonrisa satisfecha de que sabe perfecto lo que me causa.

-De nada- respondo y él ríe –tienes una novia preciosa que te aguanta irremediablemente.

-Dale mis saludos a Soun por favor, dile que la próxima semana tendrá sin falta los planos nuevos. Y un fuerte abrazo para Kasumi por su cumpleaños.

-Sí- contesto estirando mis brazos por encima de sus hombros –también te amo.

-Ten buen viaje y avísame cuando llegues ¿ok?

-Ok- le doy un beso rápido y casto en los labios –adiós.

-Adiós flaquita.

Cuelgo mi mochila al hombro y aferro mi pasaporte y pase de abordar con la misma mano mientras agito la otra para despedirme de mi novio.

* * *

-¡Akane!- grita con los ojos abiertos y las manos llenas de harina Kasumi cuando me ve entrando a su enorme cocina donde trabaja junto con otras tres personas para terminar todo para hoy por la tarde -¿Cómo es que? ¿Tú que haces aquí?- me abraza con fuerza y yo la abrazo aún más.

-Quería darte una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños- respondo sin más mirando tras de mi a Nabiki.

Llegué a Tokio por la noche y me quedé en casa de mi hermana para sorprender tanto a Kasumi como a papá hoy.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Oh cielos!- dice entusiasmada –esto es demasiado chicas.

-¿Cómo va todo hermanita?- pregunta Nabiki tomando un bocadillo de una charola.

-Bien- Kasumi me suelta y mira a las dos cocineras que me saludan de lejos con sus manos -ya casi terminamos. Estoy tan entusiasmada de que ya sale hoy Ranma del hospital que pienso me he excedido.

Para las tres Ranma es como el hermano que no tuvimos, aunque para mí él era algo más. Siempre lo he querido y Lychee tiene razón, él me sigue gustando. Es inevitable, es muy guapo y tiene unos ojos preciosos que se iluminan maravilloso cuando está contento.

-¿Ya viste a papá?- pregunta Kasumi limpiándose las manos en el mandil atado en su cintura.

Niego divertida al ver como busca en el bolsillo de su falda su anillo de compromiso. Tiene la costumbre de retirarlo para cocinar.

-Está en la terraza- continúa mientras nos saca de la cocina y mira a su equipo –no tardo chicas.

Las tres salimos con dirección a la terraza del lugar. Es un pequeño edificio de dos pisos que construyó papá cerca de la casa. Aquí Kasumi pretendía abrir un restaurante pero poco a poco se volvió más popular con los servicios de catering y lo de su restaurante se pospuso indefinidamente.

-¿Cómo está Tofu?- pregunto a mi hermana mayor.

-Ocupado en el hospital como siempre y pues ahora se hace un poco de tiempo adicional para visitar a Ranma y estar al pendiente.

-¿Estuvo muy feo lo de su accidente?- pregunto y Kasumi se detiene de golpe en el camino de las escaleras.

Se gira y me mira triste –estuvo horrible, Tofu me contó que tuvo mucha suerte.

Nabiki ríe sarcásticamente –suerte la que tuvo Ukyo.

-¡Nabiki! No digas eso, ella está muy mortificada.

-¿Por qué dice que fue su culpa?- pregunto a Kasumi y ella me mira.

-Distrajo a Ranma.

-Lo siento tanto- respondo en automático.

-Ya quiero verlo- dice animada nuevamente Kasumi retomando el trayecto.

Cuando nos acercamos a la terraza veo a papá sentado con un libro y un té en la mesita junto a él.

-¿Papá?- habla Kasumi.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta sin desviar su atención de su lectura.

Yo me acerco y le sirvo más té en su taza -¿te apetece un dulce para acompañar tu té papá?- pregunto.

-Eres muy amable Akane.

Espero a que se de cuenta de que estoy aquí y le toma unos cuantos segundos cuando suelta su libro y me mira asombrado.

-¡Akane! ¡Querida!- dice feliz jalando mi cuerpo para abrazarme –no te esperábamos.

-Vine a pasar la semana acá para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kasumi y además revisar detalles de la boda.

-Así no tendré que enviarte el vestido de dama para confirmar si te ha quedado bien con las modificaciones- comenta contenta Kasumi.

Abrazo a papá cuando no me suelta –yo también los extraño- susurro en la piel de su mejilla y él asiente sin decir nada.

* * *

Estoy escribiéndome con Ranko por el celular cuando pasa junto a mí Nabiki con un montón de globos inflados con helio que coloca hábilmente dentro del camión repartidor de Kasumi.

-¿Falta algo más?- pregunto a Nabiki.

-No, ya tenemos toda la decoración.

-¿Quieres que conduzca?

-Sí, por favor- dice lanzándome las llaves –yo no puedo nunca con esto.

Le doy mi teléfono -¿le respondes a Ranko?

-Claro que sí- dice mientras se dirige al lado del copiloto.

Me subo al camión y enciendo el motor luego de acomodarme el cinturón de seguridad sobre el pecho.

-Entonces será en casa de tía Nodoka ¿cierto?

-Sí- responde distraída Nabiki, escucho que teclea.

Así que enciendo la música mientras suena "Thunder" de Imagine Dragons.

-Escuché que piensan dar un concierto en Tokio en unos cuantos meses ¿te gustaría ir?- pregunto a Nabiki.

-No estaría mal, igual y si todo sale bien con este nuevo galán que tengo él nos lleve al backstage.

-¿En qué trabaja?- pregunto sobre su misteriosa nueva conquista.

Nabiki se ríe mientras deja en su regazo mi teléfono –representa a Azusa Shiratori, ella nos presentó en realidad cuando nos topamos en una fiesta en Los Angeles.

-¡Ah!- digo contenta de mi hermana, se le ve interesada -¿es el bueno Nabiki?

Ella ríe nerviosa –apenas hemos salido un par de veces, los dos viajamos mucho pero es agradable, muy inteligente, hablamos constantemente por teléfono y video llamadas y…

-¿Y?- alzo una ceja

-Es buen amante.

-Entonces cumple tus requisitos.

-Por ahora sí- mi teléfono vibra de nuevo y Nabiki lo mira –por supuesto no le dijiste a Ranko que vendrías ¿cierto?

Niego –no, habíamos quedado que sería sorpresa para todos.

-Ok.

-¿Lo has visto?- pregunto pensando en Ranma.

-¿A quién?

-A Ranma.

Nabiki niega –Ukyo convenció a Nodoka que sería lo mejor limitar las visitas. De suerte dejaron entrar a Ryoga porque prácticamente acampó en la sala de espera. Pero dice papá que suena peor la descripción de su condición a como está.

-Si compraron los dulces ¿cierto?

-Sí- responde sin dejar de teclear –esa pastelería era todo un secreto ¿verdad?

Me río de la travesura que viví con mi amigo –Ranma me encontró en el lobby de las oficinas de la constructora, yo acababa de despedirme de Shinnosuke cuando él estaba saliendo hacia una junta.

-¿Y te llevó a la junta?- pregunta Nabiki interesada.

-Sí, la verdad es que yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer y él quería que conociera a los clientes. Fue muy amable- sonrío inevitable al recordar aquel día –al salir a él se le antojaba algo dulce pero por la zona no había nada que fuera solo para comprar un café o té y acompañamiento.

-Ranma es buen chico.

-Sí- sonrío sin evitarlo –lo es.

-Se merece una mejor novia.

-Basta con tu campaña contra Ukyo.

-Tú hubieses sido una opción más natural para él.

Me río a carcajadas con las ocurrencias de mi hermana -¡estas loca!

-Ustedes dos se llevan de maravilla y una vez lo escuche decirle a uno de los clientes de papá que pensaba que eras muy bonita.

Me pongo roja con lo que dice Nabiki –seguro lo dijo por amabilidad.

-Eso mismo pensé yo, pero luego lo enfrenté. Sabes que no me quedo con esas dudas.

-Nabiki ¿qué hiciste?

-Fui directa.

Mi hermana se queda callada ahora, intenta molestarme pero yo no le voy a seguir la fiesta.

-¿No quieres saber que le pregunté?

-Quisiera más bien saber porque.

Nabiki se ríe -¡Ay pequeña Akane! Si yo te contara lo que sé.

-¿Qué cosa sabes?- pregunto aprovechando un alto para mirar a mi hermana que ríe encantada.

-Ranma dijo y lo cito textualmente que el hombre que se ganara tu corazón sería el más afortunado por que se llevaría un amor sincero y tan puro como tu belleza.

-Eso no es saber algo Nabiki- respondo buscando calmar mis nervios y el inminente sonrojo que empieza a ganar terreno por mi rostro –él simplemente estaba siendo amable. Además para él la única…

-La única que… ¿qué Akane?- me interrumpe Nabiki.

-Ukyo es la única mujer para él.

Suspiro al recordar la forma como se expresó de ella mientras comprábamos los dulces. Había elegido varios para llevarlos a Ukyo, se veía tan contento y animado en darle una sorpresa a su novia. Sentí celos y en mi corazón esperaba que Shinnosuke algún día me tratara igual.

-Bueno ¿podemos cambiar de tema?- pregunto con cierto hastío.

-Seguro que sí cuéntame ¿cómo está ese cuñado tuyo? ¿Ya han decidido fecha para su boda?

Me río al pensar en Kirin y Lychee –no, pero no me parecería raro si un día simplemente deciden casarse y ya.

-¿Tanto así?

-Son muy felices juntos y rara vez puedo despegar a Kirin de Lychee.

-¿Y Shinnosuke que piensa?

Alzo un hombro –cree que ha sido todo muy repentino.

-Adoro a Shinno- dice Nabiki.

-Presiento que no tardas en decirme que es lo que no te parece de mi novio.

-No, no, nada- Nabiki se acomoda mejor en su lugar –pero debes admitir que piensa demasiado las cosas.

-Quiere estabilidad Nabiki, no tiene nada de malo. Piensa en el futuro.

-Y no hay nada de pasión, que aburrido.

Me río de pensar en mi novio, mi hermana no está siendo justa con él –es muy pasional.

-Para pagar las cuentas tal vez o la manera como arma sus maquetas, lo he visto- se burla.

-Pues a mi me gusta y me hace feliz.

-Mas le vale.

De pronto veo el portón de casa de tía Nodoka y uno de los guardias de la caseta principal nos detiene. Y al fin se termina esta incómoda y extraña conversación.

* * *

Ayudo a Kasumi a descubrir las charolas con bocadillos mientras Nabiki revisa con Tofu por teléfono cuanto tiempo tiene que Ranma ya ha salido del hospital. Mi papá está terminando de colgar el letrero impreso al centro de la casa con la ayuda de unos amigos de Ranma.

De pronto mi hermana me abraza –no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte aquí.

-A mi también me da gusto.

-¿Piensas volver a casa cuando termines tu tesis?- mi hermana me mira ansiosa.

-Aún no lo decido.

No miento. Sé que Shinnosuke espera que me quede ahí en Singapur mientras él termina su doctorado. Pero no me imagino haciendo nada.

-Espero que sí.

-Aunque las relaciones a distancia no funcionan Kasumi.

-Funcionará para ustedes- dice resuelta –ya lo han vivido, mientras tú estuviste allá y él tenía que estar acá.

Recuerdo perfecto esta época. Nuestro noviazgo aún era muy nuevo y yo tenía la certeza de que Shinnosuke se aburriría de tener que esperar a que yo viniera a Tokio. Y sí, le fue insoportable hasta el grado que él viajó una semana antes de mi cumpleaños para sorprenderme.

Y después Ranko me contó que había sido idea de Ranma, que había presionado a Shinnosuke a que me visitara.

-Ya llegaron- dice Nabiki cuando entra corriendo a la cocina.

-Tengo que ir a cambiarme– comenta rápido Kasumi mientras se señala su ropa manchada por culpa de una de las charolas con comida.

-Es una suerte que hayas traído otra muda de ropa- le digo con un sonrisa de lado.

-¡Ah pequeña Akane!- dice mientras se quita el delantal -he aprendido a traer ropa de sobra siempre- me guiña un ojo cuando pasa junto a mí –uno nunca sabe cuando se requiera para un escape romántico.

Abro mucho los ojos al pensar en Tofu siendo romántico con Kasumi. Pero no tengo nada que decirle cuando ella sale corriendo hacia donde las habitaciones.

Yo mientras me quedo acomodando los bocadillos restantes porque francamente estoy escondiéndome. No sé si seré capaz de ver a Ranma pero ¿porqué estoy tan nerviosa?

Escucho cuando la puerta principal se abre y todo mundo en la sala grita de emoción. Y mi corazón golpea fuerte en mi pecho. Respiro.

Le pongo atención a la música que suena, algo de Foster the People e imagino que ha sido idea de Ryoga porque es uno de sus grupos favoritos.

-Vamos Akane- me animo recargando mis manos sobre la superficie de mármol de la isla –tienes que salir cobarde.

Camino hasta la puerta y escucho que papá habla, menciona a Kasumi y comprendo que es momento de que vaya. Me detengo un instante cuando me doy cuenta que Nabiki se está peleando discretamente con Ukyo. Algo sobre como se ve Ranma ahora y por supuesto su novia defendiendo que sigue igual de guapo.

Voy por el pasillo y puedo ver a Ranma de perfil, Ukyo está junto a él sujetando su mano. Ranma lleva puesta una sudadera roja que, si no mal recuerdo, es su color favorito y me pregunto si lo ha elegido él.

-Ella es Nabiki- habla papá y Ranma sonríe graciosamente mirando hacia un lado cuando sus ojos se abren sorprendidos, creo que no me había visto acercarme.

Respiro.

-Yo creo que te sigues viendo guapo Ranma- comento para aligerar mis nervios y porque en verdad lo digo convencida, aún con los cortes en su piel y el ojo morado que lleva sigue siendo él.

Ranma abre la boca para responder pero papá lo impide cuando me presenta. Es tan raro que no me recuerde.

-Y ella es Akane- dice papá –nos dio la sorpresa de su llegada esta mañana.

Me coloco más cerca de Ranma para abrazarlo pero él me observa así que espero lo suficiente para que me mire con calma. No imagino lo que debe estar viviendo, conocer a tanta gente nueva que en realidad ya ha vivido tantas cosas con él.

Y entonces no puedo más, lo abrazo con todo mi cariño. Él también me abraza y cuando lo hace un escalofrío me recorre. La yema de sus dedos toca con cuidado la piel al descubierto por mi blusa.

-Gracias por los dulces- dice contento conforme me suelta.

-Son tus favoritos- le guiño un ojo al pensar en ese día –los descubrimos en esa pequeña tienda del centro- me inclino para decirle complice que es nuestro secreto.

Sigue usando la misma loción de toda la vida, huele delicioso y me reconforta pensar que de una extraña manera sigue siendo el mismo. Ranma es mi amigo de toda la vida, el primer chico que me interesara románticamente y mi ahora confidente.

Suspiro contenta, pero por la manera como sigue mirando no puedo evitar sentirme un poco sonrojada. Siento como comienzo a ponerme caliente del rostro hasta que Ranko grita mi nombre y me abraza de la nada con fuerza.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí en Japón?- me reclama –tengo algo que contarte- dice salvándome de pasar una monumental vergüenza con él.

Conforme nos alejamos lo miro discretamente por sobre mi hombro, con su novia pegada a él. Siento celos.

* * *

Ranko se la pasa emocionada contándome sobre su mudanza con Toma y además me pide de favor averiguar porque su novio ha estado tan distante en los últimos días. Sospecha que le va a pedir matrimonio.

-Veré de que me entero- le digo por fin para tranquilizarla.

Pero mi mente está en otro sitio, pienso en la manera como se comportó Ranma conmigo y lo que provocó también en mí. Ese escalofrío. Ese sonrojo. Estos celos.

-¿Cómo fue el accidente?- pregunto de la nada a Ranko.

-Bueno- dice mientras parpadea rápidamente -lo que sabemos es que las llantas delanteras se patinaron, le había dicho al necio que tenía que cambiarlas pero ya sabes como es.

Me río –todo lo deja al final.

Ranko mueve la cabeza en negación –nunca se da el tiempo para lo importante. Mamá estaba furiosa y le repetía a mi padre en el hospital que tenían que haberse cambiado esos neumáticos desde antes.

-Entonces llovía- afirmo al recordar los pocos detalles que conocía.

-Sí- suspira mi amiga de la infancia –pero Ukyo dijo que también había sido su culpa.

-¿Porqué?- la pregunta sale en automático.

-Dijo que Ranma se distrajo por su culpa, algo sobre una llamada.

-Ya veo- miro hacia la sala donde Ranma y Ukyo están sentados platicando con algunas de las amistades de ambos, están de espaldas y un poco lejos de donde nos encontramos Ranko y yo.

-¿Shinnosuke no pudo venir?- pregunta la pelirroja dando un golpecito sobre mi brazo para que vuelva mi atención a ella.

-No, tiene exámenes finales y debe prepararse.

-Es una lástima.

Asiento –sí, es una lástima.

-Y tu tesis ¿va bien?

-Estoy un poco atrasada, creo que ando distraída.

-¿Por Shinnosuke?

-Por nuestra relación. ¿Te conté que Kirin se va a casar con Lychee?

-¡Ajá! Fue todo tan sorpresivo.

-Lo sé, lo sé y me da gusto por ellos pero Shinnosuke y yo llevamos años juntos y ni siquiera ha salido el tema.

-¿Y tú te quieres casar con él?- pregunta frunciendo las cejas Ranko.

-Pues sería lo natural ¿no crees?

Ranko medita lo que le digo pero no responde.

-¿No crees?- insisto.

-Sí, es un buen hombre pero a veces me da la impresión que no estás realmente contenta a su lado.

Bufo -¿qué cosas dices? Claro que sí, lo amo y mucho.

-Entonces tal vez solo son ideas mías, yo sé que se quieren pero a veces siento que no hay nada más que costumbre.

Niego –claro que no- me siento en la necesidad de defender mi noviazgo –tal vez parece así porque Shinno es muy distraído pero créeme que hay pasión.

-No lo decía por Shinnosuke- responde Ranko mirándome con los labios ligeramente de lado en una sonrisa.

-Eres una tonta- le digo arrugando mi nariz –y si sigues molestándome no te ayudaré con Toma.

Ranko abre los ojos y se pasa los dedos sobre el largo de sus labios simulando cerrarlos con un cierre –no diré nada más sobre tu falta de pasión con tu novio.

Pongo los ojos en blanco –no sé porque te soporto a ti.

Ella ríe y me abraza y veo que Ranma se gira levemente para ver porque Ranko hace tanto ruido pero de inmediato rodea con su brazo Ukyo el cuerpo de mi amigo y él vuelve de nuevo su atención a la charla con Shampoo y Mousse.

* * *

-Se ve bien- le digo a Shinnosuke por teléfono, me he escondido en el baño de visitas para hablar con él –tiene algunos rasguños, la muñeca enyesada y un ojo morado pero fuera de eso se ve bien- insisto.

-_Seguro sale peor durante sus entrenamientos_\- trata de aligerar la situación mi novio.

Me río –sí, seguramente- y luego me quedo en silencio.

_-¿Akane estás bien?-_ pregunta Shinno.

-No lo sé, ha sido muy raro verlo y que tratará de comprender quien demonios soy.

-_No puedo imaginar que sería de mí si un día no te reconociera._

-Tampoco lo puedo imaginar- digo sintiendo pena por Ukyo –me contó Nabiki que Ukyo había estado llevándole fotos y videos al hospital para ver si eso ayudaba a que recuperara sus recuerdos.

_-¿Y ayudó?_

-No he podido hablar con Ukyo.

-_También estuvo en el accidente ¿no?_

-Sí, también.

-_Pues de todos modos envía mis saludos para ambos y espero poder hablar con ellos en la boda de Kasumi._

Tomo aire –claro cariño, yo les diré.

-_Te amo flaquita y ya te extraño._

-Yo también te extraño.

-_Te dejo, tengo que entrar a clase._

-Te llamo mañana entonces.

-_Ok, cuídate_\- y entonces cuelga la llamada.

Yo guardo mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mis jeans y me miro en el espejo. ¿De verdad Ranma no sabrá quien soy?

Cuando abro la puerta del baño Ukyo está parada fuera con los brazos cruzados.

-Perdona Ukyo, no sabía que alguien esperaba fuera- me disculpo y ella sonríe amable.

-No hay cuidado, escuché que hablabas por teléfono y no quise interrumpir.

Trago saliva pensando si dije algo malo de ella. ¿Hable mal de ella?

-¿Cómo estas? Sé que también tuviste que estar en el hospital.

Ella alza una ceja mientras se pone recta –unos días nada más.

-Ok, siento mucho lo que pasaron.

-Sí- suspira –bueno lo importante es que Ranma me tiene para cuidar de él. Voy a remediar mi error.

La miro extrañada y me quedo en silencio.

-¿No te contaron también?- dice alzando una ceja, estoy segura que me escuchó decirle a Shinno sobre lo de las visitas que le hacía ella a su novio para ayudarlo a recordar –fue mi culpa el accidente, yo distraje a mi novio del camino y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Molesta me cruzo de brazos -¿qué fue lo que pasó Ukyo?

-Una tontería, llamaron a su celular pero era un número equivocado y cuando le pregunté a Ranma fue cuando otro auto no pudo frenar y tampoco nosotros.

Nos miramos la una a la otra sin decir nada.

-Con tu permiso- dice entrando al baño y yo me retiro para que pueda cerrarlo.

La sensación que me deja su charla es incómoda y prefiero volver a la cocina para ayudar a mis hermanas con la comida.

* * *

Durante toda la comida siento a ratos la mirada de Ranma, me observa analítico participe o no en la charla. Y cuando preguntan sobre como voy con mi tesis nuestros ojos chocan unos instantes.

-Papá está orgulloso de las tres ¿verdad?- respondo a tío Genma cuando dice que mi padre debe sentirse así de mí.

Veo a Ranma sonreírme más y yo respondo tímidamente hasta que Ukyo interviene.

-¿Te sirvo más arroz amor?- pregunta su novia y él se estira para servirle más comida a ella.

Decido poner atención a la plática de Kasumi con Tofu sobre el cumpleaños de mi hermana.

-Por supuesto que no cocinarás tú mi vida- dice Tofu y ella sonríe alzando ambas cejas, veo que mi hermana está dispuesta a pelear con uñas y dientes su derecho a cocinar.

-Solo porque se trate de mi cumpleaños no significa que no pueda cocinar.

Así que me meto en la conversación para ayudar a mi cuñado –sí, pero ya tenemos planeada una sorpresa que no es tan sorpresa ya, así que no vas a cocinar.

Kasumi pone cara de puchero –pero había conseguido unas verduras preciosas.

-Puedes usarlas para la fiesta de aniversario de la casa del té de los Daimonji- soluciona rápidamente Tofu.

-Sí- piensa mi hermana –puede ser que tengas razón, aún no he comprado nada para ese menú.

-¿Cuándo es la fiesta de aniversario?- pregunto.

-¡Ah! Es la próxima semana, es una lástima que para entonces ya no vayas a estar aquí- dice triste Kasumi.

-Tiene que volver con Shinnosuke mi vida- responde Tofu y yo asiento.

-No sabes como es- digo ahora divertida –sin mí el pobre muere de hambre.

Kasumi se ríe al igual que Tofu –seguro que sí, pobre de él tener una novia que no pueda calentar ni un poco de agua para una ramen.

Me río también –nunca me vas a dejar en paz con el tema de la ramen quemada.

Luego de un rato más Ranko habla fuerte -¿me puedes ayudar con el postre Ranma?

Yo miro sin entender bien a Ranko pero ella me ignora, concentrada en Kasumi cuando mi hermana le dice que ella irá por este pues es su trabajo.

Sé lo celosa que puede ser Kasumi para su labor.

-Esta bien Kasumi- contesta apresurada Ranko –lo estoy aprovechando para hablar con mi hermano a solas.

Ranma se ve tan confundido como el resto, pero su hermana se mueve de la mesa y camina en dirección a la casa. Yo bajo la mirada cuando Ukyo se muestra cariñosa con Ranma, no sé porque me siento rara cada vez que la veo actuar así con él. Como si fuera suyo y tuviera que defender su propiedad.

Recibo un mensaje de mi novio para preguntarme sobre el teléfono de comida mediterránea que descubrimos la semana pasada. Y me concentro en responderle excusándome para levantarme de la mesa también.

Entro en la casa y Ranko pasa a mi lado con una charola con los postres que hizo mi hermana -¡Oh! Akane ya vamos de regreso con los dulces, no es necesario que vengas a ayudarnos.

-Estoy respondiéndole a Shinnosuke un mensaje- le muestro mi teléfono y ella asiente –me parecía grosero hacerlo en la mesa.

-Bien, pero no tardes- Ranko me deja de poner atención y mira hacia la cocina, luego bufa y sale de la casa.

Yo camino distraída mientras termino de mandarle el mensaje a Shinnosuke cuando escucho un carraspeo frente a mí. Al alzar mi vista veo a Ranma con una charola también en su mano buena.

-Dame eso- le digo en automático tras guardar en mi pantalón el teléfono y tomar la charola –no deberías cargarla.

-No pesa- responde con la vista baja.

-Lamento mucho tu accidente Ranma- le digo triste –debes estar tan confundido.

Él sonríe –no te imaginas- luego suspira –me dijo Ranko que tienes novio ¿vino contigo?

Niego –no, Shinnosuke está en Singapur.

-¡Ah!- se ve un poco cabizbajo.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Un poco- dice –creo que tengo que tomar uno de los medicamentos– mete su mano en la bolsa de su sudadera y escucho frascos plásticos moverse.

-Espera- le digo preocupada dejando la charola en una de las mesas de la sala –iré por Tofu.

-¡No!- grita –no es para tanto solo ayúdame a buscar un vaso con agua ¿sí?

-Claro- me acerco a él y cuando lo hago comienza a darme los frascos que va sacando de su sudadera.

-¿Sabes que medicina es?

-Akane- dice sonriente –mi memoria de corto plazo está intacta, son mis recuerdos lo que he perdido.

-Lo siento- contesto de inmediato.

Él me mira serio –perdóname es que estoy tan confundido.

-¿Confundido?

Ranma me ignora mientras va hacia la isla y se sienta en uno de los bancos altos abriendo uno de los frascos.

Yo dejo los que llevo frente a él y aprovecho para buscar agua, le sirvo un vaso que le entrego en la mano.

Se mete a la boca un par de pastillas y luego toma el vaso, da un trago largo y observo como tonta como su garganta se mueve al pasar ambas píldoras.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-Te envidio- digo sin más.

Él se ríe -¿por qué perdí mi memoria?

-No, es que yo no podría tomar el medicamento así.

-¡Ah!- luego ríe y yo me siento aliviada que su humor esté mejorando.

-¿Entonces puedes contarme porque te sientes confundido?

Ranma se gira y me mira, toma de nuevo el vaso de agua y da otro sorbo sin apartar su vista de mí.

Yo tengo que desviar la mía porque empiezo a sentir la piel caliente y seguro me estoy poniendo roja de vergüenza.

-Eres mucho más bonita que en la foto- dice de repente y yo en definitiva siento las mejillas ardiendo –discúlpame no era mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda pero tenía que decírtelo al menos.

-Gracias Ranma.

-Y…

-¿Y?

-Lamento mucho que tengas novio.

Abro los ojos sorprendida ¿acaso dijo lo que escuché o mi mente me está traicionando?

* * *

**Hello guapuras! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Akane no puede ocultar que sigue sintiendo atracción por Ranma. Además Ukyo también se ha dado cuenta que a Ranma no le fue indiferente la menor de las Tendo. Qué, dicho sea de paso, casi todos piensan no es del todo feliz al lado de su novio Shinnosuke. ¿Acaso quieren más pasión y romance para nuestra protagonista?**

**Como siempre mil gracias por leer y seguir esta historia de entrega mensual.**

**Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto!**

AndrePalomo: Te agradezco tus palabras, la verdad es que cuando deje esa nota de autor lo hice más bien como un poco de catarsis o justificación. A mí me cuesta mucho escribir, me toma tiempo revisar mis propias historias porque no tengo una beta y de momento sentí que eso me restaba como ficker. Fue por una dinámica en FB que me di cuenta que no solo no me leen sino que nunca me van a leer. Y sí, de momento fue difícil aceptarlo pero conforme ha pasado el mes creo que me he resignado a que no tiene nada de malo y que lo que hago es por gusto y no por conseguir reseñas a reventar jajaja Además muchas de las historias las he terminado por gente tan linda como tú que le gusta. Así que gracias de verdad.

**Kariiim: ¿porqué te confunde Ukyo? Bueno es que ella tiene sus propios trapos sucios jajaja y quiere defender a toda costa su relación con Ranma. Gracias por leer.**

A .R. Tendo: Bueno pues no se ha acabado el maldito bichito coronavirus aún y ahora me aterra salir al mundo luego de tanto tiempo encerrada. Jajaja pero es cosa de empezar a acostumbrarse a esta nueva normalidad. Cuídate mucho y abrazos.

**Airyisabel: Bienvenida! Y pues muchas gracias por leer lo que escribo. ¡Ah si! Y ahora Akane está tan confundida por Ranma como él por ella. ¡Que nervios! Abrazos gordos!**

Benani0125: Ya tengo preparado ese momento, al menos en mi mente jajaja Mil gracias por seguir leyendo este fic y mi infinito cariño por tus dulces palabras. Yo sé que uno no tiene la obligación de caerle bien a todo el mundo y también es parte del aprendizaje aceptarlo. Gracias y abrazos gordos!

**Kuroidono2: Oh si! Hay algo más ahí que solo Ukyo sabe y que iremos descubriendo conforme avance la historia muaja ja! Digamos que Ukyo se está aferrando a su hombre.**

Bonchi: Hello! No, no, nada de abandonar este fic. Se actualiza, por ahora, cada primero de mes sin falta ;) ¡Ah! Yo también soy totalmente RanmaxAkane y me gusta verlos en situaciones que puedan poner en prueba su amor jaja así que me da mucho gusto que disfrutes también de los UA. Gracias por seguir aquí conmigo en este fic y gracias por tus bellas palabras. Abrazos gorditos!

**Saritanimelove: Y sigue sin disimular ¿acaso pensabas que porque Ranko le dijo que no se fijara en ella se quedaría callado? Yo pienso que al contrario, va a aprovechar su condición de enfermo para acercarse más a ella. Pues no somos iguales, como tú lo has dicho y creo que debo no pensar en que hay gente que me lo reprocha, porque aunque no lo creas ha ocurrido. Como sea yo por ahora seguiré escribiendo por gusto y te agradezco que sigas leyendo esta historia. Abrazos gordos, gordos!**

Lucitachan: Hablemos de fics! Ya llegaremos a ese punto para entender mejor porque Ranma solo se dedicó a Ukyo. Porque de hecho se llevaban bien e incluso Nabiki lo comenta, que hubiese sido natural que ellos terminaran juntos. ¡Ah! Shinno, no te preocupes que ya veremos como resolver ese corazón olvidadizo jajaja. Abrazos gorditos! Y mil hurras por crear el Ranma más comestible y sexy del universo.

**Gogoga: Amiga hermosa! ¿viste que ya usamos a Imagine Dragons? Yeeeh! Pues Ranko le pide a Ranma que no se fije en su amiga porque Akane tiene novio, no tanto por Ukyo sino por cuidar a su bestfriend jajaja. Y de que algo oculta Ukyo… ¡oh! Ya vimos que parece ser que sí. Cuídate mucho y abrazos ultra gorditos!**

Livamesauribe: Señorita primero que nada un abrazo, cuídate mucho y no trabajes ya tanto! Te explotan en ese lugar esos clientes malvados! Sospecho que ahora meeenos te convence el amor de Ukyo por Ranma, yo creo que es ahora por orgullo y vanidad que quiere que se quede con ella. Pero ya veremos más adelante. Te agradezco infinito tus palabras de apoyo y pues aquí me tendrán un ratito más al menos jajaja. Gracias, gracias y abrazos gordos!

**IselitaTorres: Ya necesitaba que Ranma viera a Akane pero también quería contar la perspectiva de Akane al ver a Ranma, es más, sobre todo sus nervios desde que está en Singapur coordinando su viaje para verlo con pretexto del cumpleaños de su hermana. Ese amor! Sé que es una tontería y te agradezco mucho tus palabras, no debería medir mi talento o la falta de este por la cantidad de personas que hablan o no de lo que escribo. Creo que a veces me siento sola al tener que defender lo que hago, no es igual que el resto de escritoras que están en el medio que tienen a sus betas. Pero así la vida jaja no pasa nada, ya me he estoy haciendo a la idea de que mi valor no se mide por la cantidad de seguidores o reseñas o popularidad. Por lo menos aquí me van a tener dando lata con las actualizaciones un ratito más. Gracias, gracias y abrazos extra gorditos! Cuídate mucho!**

Hinatacris: Sí! El encuentro y ahora la perspectiva de Akane. Claro que Ukyo sabe más o hizo más, pero ya sabremos que en futuras entregas. Por ahora la tensión está sobre Ranma y Akane y más con lo que le dijo él al final. Que sepas que soy totalmente RanmaxAkane, así que más o menos ya sabes como terminará esta historia jajaja.

**AdisAdame: Bueno develado el misterio, sí, Akane también sigue sintiendo algo por él pero no sabe como aceptarlo porque bueno… ella tiene novio. Jajaja que malvado plan se está cocinando, en fin así las cosas.**

GabyCo: Jajajaja me encantó lo de hacer bola el engrudo, creo que nunca lo había escuchado y desde que lo leí estoy buscando la oportunidad de emplearlo. Ah! Gabs mil gracias, me disculpo de antemano por ser tan chillona pero es que sí me siento solita de tener que defender mis pequeñas y hermosas historias siempre. No es que necesite una beta para corregirme la redacción u ortografía (que no estaría mal) pero sí me da un poco de celos que casi todas son un equipo. En fin, así la vida yo no sé jugar a esto del ficker como el resto meh! Pero por lo pronto seguiré escribiendo un rato más y ya me decidí que quien me quiera leer se lo agradeceré infinitamente y quien no pues no tengo porque convencerlo ¿cierto? Somos libres y debo respetarlo. Te agradezco todo Gabs, eres maravillosa y un ser precioso de luz y amor. Te mando mi cariño y muchos abrazos gorditos.

**AkaneKagome: Jajaja es que cuando uno retoma la vida de fics como que lo técnico de la página su puede con uno, pero no pasa nada que ya existen las páginas de fandom que avisan ;) Antes de entrar en materia con el fic te quiero mandar un enorme abrazo, espero que te haya servido de distracción esta actualización y seguimos en contacto de cualquier modo. Es que creo que todos se han dado cuenta que lo de él con Ukyo resulta hasta antinatural. Por como se ha ido desarrollando su arco ella es medio agria con todos, la única que la quiere es Kasumi pero porque Kasumi es toda linda y amorosa con todos. Y bueno será interesante ver como reacciona Akane luego de esta inminente casi confesión por parte del trenzudo jeje. En relación a dramas de fickers tiene razón con lo de que esto también es relativo, la vieja escuela ahora rara vez es mencionada y supongo que es un proceso natural. Llegan nuevos fickers y los que antes, que para mi siguen siendo los mejores, eran amados y aclamados ahora no los recuerdan. Creo que ya lo he comentado en otras respuestas pero conforme han pasado los días he detectado que mi sentimiento más bien fue como de soledad, tengo que defender yo solita mis historias a comparación de otras fickers que cuentan con su beta. Es que, vaya que cuando hace años empezó en no recuerdo esto. O a lo mejor era más despistada, también me lleno la cabeza de pensar ¿qué hubiese sucedido si no me hubiese alejado del fandom cuando empecé? Y tienes razón, los números y lo popular o leída que seas no deberían afectar. Estoy haciendo el experimento de no leer las reseñas hasta que ya vaya a publicar nuevo capítulo para responder. Creo que eso me va a relajar aún más, aparte de alejarme de las redes sociales. Porque aún cuando lo que dices sobre apoyarnos entre nosotras es muy cierto, deberíamos ser las fickers contras los lectores jajaja la realidad, tristemente, a veces se siente distinta. Como siempre toda mi admiración Caro, desde mucho antes sabes que eres mi autora predilecta, y Madame jajajaja, y estoy en las nubes de que podamos charlar. Te mando todo mi cariño y abrazos enormes.**

LuzAureaPliegoRomero: hago una reverencia ante tu hermosa reseña, creo que no me habían dicho algo tan bonito jamás. Gracias, para mi es muy valioso esta retroalimentación. Sobre todo porque en su momento, cuando escribí esa nota de autor, me sentí totalmente desvalida y sola. Claro que ya me he hecho a la idea de que esto lo hago por amor al fandom y por gente tan maravillosa y que me bendice con bellas palabras como tú. De todo corazón gracias, no sabes lo importante que me es tu cariño. Abrazos ultra gordos!

**Lulu7u7: Hello! Sí, por ahora las actualizaciones son mensuales. Pero espero que en cuanto termine el otro fic largo activo que tengo pueda ya agilizar los escritos de esta historia. Mil gracias por tus palabras y abrazos gorditos!**

Maryconchita: Ukyo es la antagonista de la historia, ella trae algún secreto gordo entre manos jajaja o bueno puede que no sea un enorme secreto pero sí que algo oculta. Ranko no regañó a Ranma porque quiera proteger a la novia, sino porque no quiere que su hermano vaya a dañar a Akane pues ella tiene novio. Sin embargo ya vimos que al trenzudo eso le importo lo mismo que la nada jajaja ahora a ver que responde ella. Abrazos gorditos loquita!

**LiliRouse: Jajaja creo que se escondió porque se actualiza cada mil años pero espero pronto ya cambiar eso y actualizar más seguido. Mil gracias por tus comentarios y también espero que te encuentres con bien. Cuídate y abrazos gordos!**

Guest No.1: Perdón por la tardanza, este es de actualización mensual pero aquí estamos y espero te haya gustado!

**LizaTinal: Ya sé, no se avanzó mucho con el encuentro entre Ranma y Akane pero tampoco es del todo cierto porque descubrimos que Akane sigue sintiendo algo por él. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí conmigo, que me vas a tener todavía un rato dando lata jajaja gracias y abrazos gordos, cuídate mucho!**


End file.
